Rebirth of Hope
by phoenixdragonsphinx
Summary: what will happen to the war effort now that harry is dead? and how much can he help from the other side?
1. Hope is Lost

_**Hope is Lost**_

They sat in the living room of Grimmauld place in silence. Silence so thick it hurt. He was gone. The one with the power… their only hope… the Chosen One… the Boy-who-lived…dead.

When they'd found Harry lying there dead each person's reaction was different. Ginny couldn't breath, she couldn't think. How could this have happened? All she could see was him falling backward in slow motion.

Ron was still in shock. He hadn't spoken, eaten, or moved from that chair in over 8 hours. His mind was numb. His best friend couldn't be gone, it just wasn't possible. And yet he had seen him lying there…

Hermione couldn't stop crying, and in this pursuit she had other to keep her company: Molly, Fleur, and Tonks, and almost to their surprise professors McGonagall and Hagrid.

The older Weasley men were trying to console the others with little success as they too were all distraught as well. Neither Fred nor George had spoken since they had left the Burrow.

In the kitchen, gathered around the table sat the Order members still capable of cognitive thought; Remus, Shacklebolt, Arthur, Diggle, Aberforth, Dung, and Moody. Each understood the gravity of what had happened earlier that day, each knew that the war they fought was now doomed to failure. That part of this travesty had not yet sunk in for those grieving in the other room.

"What if we launched an all out attack against the bastard? Harry destroyed the last of those damned Horcruxes before he died. Maybe one of us can get lucky and kill him. We at least stand a chance now while he's mortal. If he finds out we knew about and destroyed his safety nets we lose what hope we still have." Moody reasoned.

They had been sitting around this table for hours trying to figure out where to go from here. "That hope _is_ dead Mad-eye, 'the _one_ who had the power' is gone. GONE, DAMN. How did we let this happen? How could they have gotten to him there? Merlin, we were so close. Too close to let that son of bitch…" he stopped as his face fell into his hands, a fresh flow of tears falling unchecked from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, James."


	2. Death of a Hero

_**The Death of a Hero**_

15 hours earlier

Harry lay on his bed in Ron's room at the Burrow, his hands behind his head. He, Ron and Hermione had destroyed the last of Voldemort's horcruxes just two days ago. That had been surprisingly easy. They were trying to figure out how to lure Nagini away from Voldemort when Ron had jokingly suggested that Harry just use Parseltongue to ask her if she was interested in switching sides… which she had been, and willingly released the Horcrux she had been fed for Harry to destroy.

They had not all been that easy. The past year had been hard on all three of them. Constantly on the run, trap after trap they had sprung and narrowly escaped. But they had done it. They had found and destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes. Harry knew that they would have to move against Voldemort soon. Nagini could only be missing so long before Voldemort became suspicious. They must act before then. Harry was ready. He wanted that bastard dead, and 'before the week's end, he will be' he vowed silently.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Ginny slowly pushed open the door. He smiled when he saw her, laughing silently to himself. He'd barely held out in his resolve to keep her safe by staying away from her until Bill and Fleur's wedding, but when he had seen her there his fragile resolve crumbled to pieces. "Hey you, come here." He said holding his arm out to her. She complied, climbing onto the bed and snuggling in beside him with a mischievous smile in her eyes. She nipped at his ear playfully, tracing the edges of it slowly with her tongue and laughing as he shivered beside her.

"You're trying to get me in trouble aren't you?" he asked her.

"Me? Never. Anyway no one else is here but Ron and Hermione, and I guarantee they wont say a word. Besides, they kicked me out of my room so I thought I'd come here."

As she spoke, the mischievous gleam leapt into Harry's eyes as well. Merlin he'd missed her. "Where's your mum and dad?"

"Dad left for work and mum had to go to the butchers. She said something about three extra mouths to feed. Oh…"

He'd pulled his glasses off, propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over her, running his hand across her stomach as she spoke. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips feather light against hers. "I love you, Gin. I can't tell you how much I've missed you, missed this." He buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around his.

They had barely gotten beyond kissing when a cacophony erupted outside the house "What the bloody hell?" he asked sitting up, as Ginny pulled her shirt back down. Ginny's face was pale and her eyes were wide.

"The perimeter alarms. Someone's breached the wards."

"Damn." He said sliding his glasses back on his face.

They grabbed their wands and headed down the stairs. One floor down they ran into Ron and Hermione. Both looked at him with terror in their eyes.

"Stay behind me," Harry told them. "all of you."

Wands at the ready they headed down the stairs to see who had broken the wards. They knew before they reached the bottom because they could hear voices. Death Eaters. Lots of them. They could hear Malfoy issuing orders. Harry stopped them and pointed up, signaling to head back up stairs. They retraced their steps and went in to Ginny's room and began casting every locking and silencing ward they knew. Ginny was beyond terrified. The trio had been getting into and out of this type of predicament all year, but she was scared senseless.

"We have to run. Get outside the apparition wards and get help. No way in hell we survive facing that many alone. At least Voldemort isn't with them." Harry told them. "Gin, how high up are we? Can we go out the window?"

"Yes, but Harry I can't apparate!"

"You can side-along with me, but first we have to get out of here!"

The moment Ginny had answered Harry in the affirmative Ron had opened the window and began helping Hermione out of it. He could see about a dozen Order members coming over the hill in the distance at an all-out run. He said as much to Harry who nodded and replied, "Meet up with them. I think then we'll out number the Death Eaters below."

Ron dropped out the window, and he and Hermione took off towards the coming Order members. Ginny was half way out the window when the door to her room was blown off its hinges. She barely managed to keep herself from falling head first toward the ground when Harry turned and accidentally bumped into her trying to hide her from the intruders. Ginny hung on to the window ledge for all she was worth as her room erupted with spells and shouts. She managed to pull herself up enough to regain her footing on the lattice. As she did she looked into her room in time to see Lucius Malfoy point his wand at Harry and yell "_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" Harry fell backwards and lay still on the floor next to her bed. Ginny ended up falling to the ground after all.

Ron and Hermione stopped running towards the advancing Order members when they heard Ginny scream as she fell. Tonks broke away form the rest of the group and headed for the teens. She, Ron and Hermione headed for Ginny who was limping toward them in a near hysterical state.

"He's…he…I saw…fell…NO. Hhhheee caaaaan't leeeave meeeee. NO nonononono" Ron reached her first and she collapsed in his arms wailing.

"Gin-gin? Talk to me. Are you OK? Are you hurt? You fell. What happened?"

Hermione and Tonks hit their knees beside them as Ron was speaking. Ginny had a death grip on Ron's neck and was weeping horribly repeating "No, no, no, no"

"Ginny?"

"He's dead…God no…I saw…Malfoy he…and he fell, Ron, he just fell. I saw…"

Hermione gasped "No." Just as the same word rose in a heart rending howl form the house.

As soon as the perimeter alarms at the Burrow went off Order member raced to get there as quickly as they could. Moody, Remus, and Arthur were all at Grimmauld place when the signal alerted them to the problem. Kingsley and Tonks rushed there from Auror headquarters, Molly and Fleur from the market, and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George from their store in Diagon Alley. They all arrived at the edge of the property just outside the apparition wards at about the same time.

"Molly! Why aren't you at home? Merlin, no never mind!" Arthur cried as he threw his arms around her. "The kids! If you're here then they're alone!" he started to run towards the house, but Moody grabbed his arm.

"Think Arthur!" he scolded. "lets find out what we're up against first."

"8 Death Eaters" bellowed Remus, already barreling down the hill.

"Merlin no, and I left the kids alone!" Molly cried as the rest of the group broke into a run after Remus.

About half way down Tonks shouted "Look!" and pointed towards the house where Ron was leaning out the window helping Hermione down. "I'm gonna go to them. We'll met you" she yelled, breaking away from the group.

As she started towards the teens Ginny came out the window, slipped, caught herself, then fell. "GINNY!" screamed Molly as they streamed towards the house.

"Tonks'll handle it. Come on." Bill told his mother as they rounded the corner before the door.

All of them pulled up to a stop as they came face to face with 6 Death Eaters "Grab on" one bellowed, "tell me blood-traitors, how does it feel to have no hope?" as he said this all 6 touched a broken baseball bat and disappeared before a single spell was fired.

"Be careful, the wards indicated there were 8 and only 6 left." Remus said as they carefully entered the kitchen.

The group slowly moved through the house finding nothing. They started up the stairs Arthur and Remus leading the way, and Kingsley and Moody bring up the rear. In the doorway of Ginny's room half in the hallway lay Antonin Dolohov and at the foot of the bed, Bellatrix, both dead. The men were brought up short when they say the two bodies, blocking to rest of the group from entering the room.

"Did you know Harry could use that spell?" Arthur asked Remus quietly.

"I know he is powerful enough, but I didn't know he had it in him." he replied

"It might have been stray spells for the other Death Eaters, there were a bunch of them and spells had to be flying everywhere. Harry might not have done this." Bill stated from behind the two men. He too was trying to block the women from seeing into the room.

"NOOOOOOO" Remus screamed and lunged over the bed. He had recognized those shoes showing around the side of the bed as Bill was speaking. Fear had paralyzed him for a moment before grief propelled him forward. As he cleared the bed his worst fear, what had gripped his heart since he saw that it was Death Eaters that had triggered the perimeter alarms, was realized. Harry lay on the floor, eyes wide with shock, very much dead. Remus grabbed the boy to him, tears rolling unheeded down his face and looked back at Arthur and Bill. "Don't… let them in…don't let…them see him…like…like… this."

Arthur was fixed to the spot, not breathing, not thinking and certainly not accepting what he saw before him. Bill however turned at Remus' words and left he room shutting the door behind him leaving Arthur and Remus alone in that horrible death filled room. His face shock white as he turned to face the other adults.

"What is it, Bill?" Charlie asked his older brother.

"D-d-down s-stairs, go downstairs." he replied.

The group turned slowly and apprehensively and did as they were told. When they had reached the living room, Moody put a hand on Bill's shoulder and ask "What is it son?" But Bill never got the chance to answer. At that moment Ron burst through he outside door in a panic.

"HARRY! Harry! Dammit, Harry, answer me! HARRY!" he seemed not to see the group in the living room as he ran towards the stairs.

"No, Ron. Don't…" Bill began. He reached to stop his youngest brother from going up the stairs. As his hand touched Ron's arm Ron swung to face him fist flying. He caught Bill square in the jaw and made the older man stumble backward. The look on Ron's face a mix of fear, doubt, rage and shock. The whole room was stunned, Bill most of all.

"Get your fucking hands off me! HARRY, this is not sodding well happening." Ron had turned back towards the stairs then paused, he turned back around and faced Bill again. Their eyes connected for a split second and all the rage and doubt drained from Ron's face. He staggered into the wall as tears began pouring from his eyes. "NO…no…he can't…no." Ron turned again and ran up the stairs.

"What the hell happened up there Bill?"

"It's Harry…he's um…he's…"

"How bad is he hurt, Bill? Just tell us?" Molly pleaded.

"No…mum…"

A loud sob came from the door cutting Bill off again. The adults turned en masse to see Hermione and Tonks practically carrying a devastated Ginny through the door.

"Bill?" Molly said again, this time her voice was small, almost inaudible.

"He's not hurt, mum… he's dead. Harry's dead."

Ron ran up the stairs and burst into Ginny's room to see his father standing like a statue where Bill had left him, and Remus sitting on the floor holding Harry's lifeless body rocking back and forth. Neither man noticed he had entered. Ron stood staring at his best friend. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not now. Not like this. They all knew that death was a possibility but...  
"NO!" Ron ran to Remus' side. His sudden shout and motion stirring the other men. Arthur seemed to wake up and moved towards the others. He knelt next to his son looking at the boy who had been like one of his own from the day he and Ron had become friends.

Tears ran freely down the faces of all three men. "We…we can't stay here, it's not…not safe… anymore."

Remus looked toward Arthur as if he'd only just realized he was there. When he spoke his voice was ragged and forced, "What about H-Harry? We can't… can't leave him here. We can't…can't let the rest…Arthur, they'll be chaos if the wizarding world finds out he's… what are we going to do now?"

Arthur reached behind him and grabbed a pillow off of Ginny's bed. "_Portus_. Th-this goes t-to headquarters. Take him to one of the empty upstairs rooms…we don't have much time and we have many hard decisions to make. The rest of us will meet you there." He handed the portkey to Remus and the pair of them vanished. He and Ron sat staring at the empty floor for a moment and an eternity. "Come on Ron, it's not safe."

"DEAD? No, not Harry. Not possible. Bill, tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Molly wailed at her eldest son.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He looked around the room to see the shock and disbelief on every face present. He only let go and turned around when he heard someone coming down the stairs behind him. Arthur, half-carrying Ron, entered the room.

"Dad?" Charlie asked as they entered.

"We have to leave, it's not safe here. Stay together, wands at the ready. Back to headquarters." The room just stared at him dumbfounded. ""GET UP! Get moving, we're still at war and we're still in danger. Now MOVE."

"We can't just leave him _here_, Arthur." Molly sobbed

"He's gone. Remus took him," His voice shook as he continued to speak. "We have people to notify, plans to make. We have to move, now." With that the grieving group stumbled toward the door.


	3. Mum? Dad?

"_**Mum? Dad?"**_

Harry almost went into full-blown panic and rage when he heard Bellatrix's voice snap back at Malfoy. He immediately stopped his friends behind him and motioned for them to go back. As soon as they were in Ginny's room he warded the door, but knew that wouldn't hold for long.

Turning around he told them, "We have to run. Get outside the apparition wards and get help. No way in hell we survive facing that many alone. At least Voldemort isn't with them. Gin, how high up are we? Can we go out the window?"

"Yes, but Harry I can't apparate!"

"You can side-along with me, but first we have to get out of here!" He had to keep them safe, keep _her_ safe. They'd been in this kind of trouble before and had always gotten away. They would now too. They had to…

"Harry," Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts. "A dozen or so Order members, coming over the hill"

"Meet up with them. I think then we'll out number the Death Eaters below."

Ron helped Hermione out the window then climbed out himself, Ginny right behind him. Just as Ginny eased out the window the door to her room was blown from its hinges. Harry spun in place to face 5 Death Eaters in regalia, but none wearing masks. Malfoy, Bellatrix and Dolohov were the only ones he knew.

"Time to die, little baby Potter" Bella taunted him.

Harry raised his wand, pointed it at her chest and shouted the first thing he could think, "_Avada_ _Kedavra_" and was shocked and scared when a jet of green flew from his wand to her chest before she crumpled to the floor at the foot of the bed. A man Harry recognized, but couldn't place screamed her name. He raised his wand to Harry and screamed the same curse. Just as the man in the doorway did this, Dolohov stepped toward the fallen woman. Harry's luck held, for as the jet of green erupted from the wand of the angry man Dolohov accidentally stepped in the way. He too crumpled, falling towards the man who had just killed him.

"Rodolphus, you idiot, watch your aim or you'll kill us all." snapped Malfoy. "Good bye, Potter. _Avada_ _Kedavra."_

Harry was shocked for a moment, a thousand thoughts running through his head, before he felt a warm rush of wind and simply fell asleep.

Harry stretched scrunching his eye tightly and rolled over. He really didn't want to wake up. He'd been having a vary nice dream about Ginny. GINNY! The Death Eaters! Ron and Hermione? Had they gotten out? Had _he_ gotten out? Harry bolted straight up, looking around him. He was laying in a comfortable room, all white and light blue. He _knew_ this place, and yet didn't. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Eyes? Wait where were his glasses? He reached toward the bedside table before he realized that he could see. Really _see. _Well, and without his glasses.

That was when it hit him. He reached his hand slowly towards his forehead, then scrambled as quickly as he could out of the bed to the mirror on the other side of the room. He stared in amazement at his reflection. No scar. A smile tickled at the corner of his mouth. He was in a room he remembered from a dream, could see perfectly without his glasses and his scar was gone. He knew where was. The smile hinting at his lips spread to cover his whole face, and he turned for the mirror and ran to the door, yanked it open and burst out of the room.

"MUM? DAD?" Harry hurried through the hallway then bounded down the stairs, yelling as he went. He was so sure they would answer, but when his mum stepped out of the kitchen he still wasn't prepared for it. He froze on the stairs and gazed at her. She was everything he had dreamed about, safety, peace, love… her hair was a dark red with hints of brown and flowed down past her shoulders. Emerald eyes, his eyes, stared back at him. she seemed to be having the same problem he was. They both just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"Harry?"

"Mum?"

Harry jumped the rest of the stairs and hurried across the room to her. She met him in the middle and threw her arms around him. He caught her and spun her around, breathing in her scent as he did, cookies and wildflowers. She pulled away from him and looked up into his face. "Oh, Harry!" she sobbed and pulled him back into her embrace.

"Lils?"

"Lily! If you don't get in here and control your husband were gonna find out if there is a place beyond the… Beyond." Harry didn't even bother to look up. He knew that voice, Sirius. That meant his dad would be there when he turned around. He squeezed his mum tight and laughed.

James and Sirius joked around walking towards the house. Behind them Albus Dumbledore shook his head. Those two would never stop being clowns.

"But seriously Sirius…" James jumped away knowing what was coming. Sure enough Sirius took a swing at him. He had always hated jokes about his name.

When Sirius missed him, James lunged for the door, yelling for his wife. "Lils?"

"Lily! If you don't get in here and control your husband were gonna find out if there is a place beyond the… Beyond." The last word died on Sirius' lips. Lily was standing in the middle of the kitchen doorway crying, clinging desperately to some man. It took a moment for any of the three new arrivals to process that information. Before they could, the man started laughing. He let go of Lily with some difficulty, as she seem determined to never let go of him again, and sped towards the them.

"DAD! SIRIUS!" Harry laughed harder at seeing their faces. Sirius recovered first, but James just stood there in shock.

"Well I'll be damned, Harry!" Sirius met him half way across the kitchen. "I missed you, kid!"

"I missed you, too" Harry replied, throwing his arms around his godfather. Harry hugged him tightly for a moment then pulled away heading for his father.

James was still in shock when Harry pulled him into a hug. "Harry? How? When? Oh, Merlin I've missed you." When his father wrapped his arms around him, for the first time ever, Harry felt like he was home.

Albus shut the door and watch the scene before him unfold. This was much sooner that he had hoped to see Harry here. He had followed the trio's progress with the horcruxes. They had acquitted themselves wonderfully, and together had accomplished in a year what he had not been able to do in a decade. He was so proud of them. But Harry being in this house now did not bode well for those left behind.

"Hello Harry." He said quietly when Harry leaned back to look at his father.

"Professor?" Harry had not expected to see Dumbledore this soon. He let go of this father and turned to pull his mentor in to a hug, but stopped when he saw him. This was not the Dumbledore he remembered. It had not fazed Harry to see his parents young, they had barely been 21 when they were killed, he looked back at Sirius. His godfather had been mid-thirties when he was killed but he looked not a day over twenty. Harry looked back at Dumbledore and simply stared. A moment later he started to laugh and reached to hug his old headmaster. "I'd forgotten you were a red head too."

"By the time you knew me, Harry, I had not been one for a good many years." He replied, and Harry saw that familiar twinkle in this young man's eyes.

Harry let go of him and turned to face the others. Sirius beamed at him, his mother was where he had left her in the doorway still crying and his dad had walked over to her.

"Well Harry," Albus said behind him. "I expect you have many questions right now, and I for one am hungry. So why don't we all sit and get caught up." He motioned to the table in the corner, before heading that way.

The five of them sat and they talked easily for hours. They talked about everything, except Harry's arrival and the implications of it. James and Sirius joked around reminding Harry forcibly of him and Ron. A part of Harry had never been happier. He was home, safe and loved, for the first time there was a peace inside him. Another part missed what he had left behind. It was surreal sitting at a table with his mum and dad, Sirius and Dumbledore, all of which looked about 20. Harry thought back to when he had first looked in the mirror after he woke up here. No glasses, no scar, and come to think of it he looked about 20… 'well' he thought to himself, 'how different really does 20 look from 18?' The weirdest part was that while they all remembered who they had been to each other in life, they behaved more as if they were his long lost friends rather than his parents and authority figures. Harry figured that had something to do with them all looking the same age.

"Mum? Did you know that by dying for me way back when you would save me?" after they had eaten and chatted awhile about nothing at all, this was the first serious question Harry had asked.

"At the time? Yes and No. I had been studying ancient blood magics. You know, like soul-bonds and life-debts, that kind of thing. I had come across references in ancient Mesopotamian texts about soul-exchanges. At least I think that's what it was, I was never very good at Sanskrit. Anyway, the basic idea is for one person to willingly trade their life for another's. I had just found it earlier that week, and when faced with the choice it popped into my mind. I had hoped it would do exactly what it did, but I wasn't sure that it would."

"So you got lucky and guessed right?"

"Pretty much."

"So what are the other two? How do they work?"

"Soul-bonds and Life-debts?" Harry nodded. "Well a soul-bond is usually romantic, though it doesn't have to be, and the point is for the two involved to die together. It irreversibly links two souls. They must exist on the same plane. If one passes the other must as well. This is also one of the magics that muggles can invoke. Occasionally, powerful muggle kings would invoke a soul-bond before riding into battle. There's a time between life and death when a soul can be brought back, depending on what kind of condition the body is in. The hope of these kings was to be able to use the soul-bond to escape death."

"Did that ever work?" Sirius ask, flabbergasted at the concept.

"It's hard to say. The few that did come back were not wounded that badly, so they might have been able to return anyway."

"Fascinating." Dumbledore said, "I was unaware that a muggle could invoke that kind of magic."

"Wow, so what about the life-debt?" Harry asked.

"Life-debts are established when one person saves the life of another. The more danger the person willingly puts themselves in to save that life the stronger the debt. It can be used for many different things, but what it boils down to is that if someone owes you a life-debt and you directly invoke it while asking a favor, that person can't refuse you. No matter how much they don't want to do what you asked of them, they must, because they owe you their life."

"I wish I'd known that fourth year in that damned graveyard. I'd have called in that life-debt Wormtail owed me." At the mention of Wormtail, James and Sirius both scowled.

"Yes, how is the rat?" James asked.

"No clue, he's not exactly on my Christmas list." Harry quipped.

"Yeah, James, he's your son alright." Sirius laughed.

"That reminds me, I managed to take out your cousin Bella as I went. Figured you'd appreciate knowing that I got the bad guy that got you." Harry said, smiling at Sirius.

"Really? Way to go, Harry." He replied smiling back.

"Yes, good show. Now Sirius, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you ever get around to talking to the Fates?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Fates?" Harry wondered allowed.

"The Higher Powers that control when and how you die. And yes I did." Sirius replied.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Harry looked from Albus to Sirius and back again.

"Harry, do you remember me telling you that no one really knew what the purpose of the arch that Sirius fell through was?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "I asked Sirius to speak to the Fates about it to appease my curiosity since they will only speak to a person about their own death, and will not answer questions about another's demise."

"Oh, so what is the arch Sirius?" Harry asked

"The Renewal Doorway for the gods. You've heard of Ra, Zeus, Thor, all those guys, yes? Well they were the Voldemorts of the past. Powerful wizards who liked to play god. Anyway a whole group of them got together to figure out a way to stay young and never die. They came up with the arch."

"I don't get it, why didn't they just make horcruxes?"

"Many of them did, but the body still ages. Using the arch they could stay young forever."

"Intriguing, how?"

"Wishing you'd known about this a few years ago, Albus?"

"Not at all, I simply thought that the proverbial fountain-of-youth was a myth."

"It is. The arch is a bit more sinister than that. It's a life for a life kinda thing. Just before death, or soon thereafter, a young priest would pass through the arch with whatever demigod they served and the two would exchange places. The priest would die and the god would live, young and healthy."

"If it was a muggle priest how did the wizard keep his powers in the new body?" Harry asked.

"They didn't switch bodies, just states of being. Like dead/alive or sick/healthy, young/old. And it didn't have to be a muggle, just a willing victim. Most were told that they would be rewarded in the afterlife for their sacrifice or some such nonsense."

"So why did you die when you fell through?" Harry asked.

"Well I went through alone, and also not by choice. Personally I think I'm damned lucky to have died instead of simply ceasing to exist." Sirius replied.

"Seriously Sirius, you always were the lucky one." James taunted.

"You had better run cause I'm just going to let him pummel you." Lily laughed.

As soon as James had spoken Sirius had pushed back from the table, pissed off and came towards him. James had tried to hide behind Lily, but she was having none of it. The two men played cat-and-mouse around the table until Harry, Albus and Lily were laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Now Sirius calm down, I was only joking." James pleaded as he tried desperately to keep the table between him and his best friend.

"I think he's serious Sirius, seriously." Both men stopped and looked had Harry like he had lost mind. "Oh, shit."

Sirius forgot complete about James and lunged at Harry, who had pushed away form the table and took off toward the living room. James was delighted. Lily rarely played this game with them, and it was so much more fun with two. James could tell from the light in his eyes that Harry had decided this was definitely a game worth playing.

"Don't hurt him Sirius, I'm serious" James yelled at their retreating backs. This brought Sirius to a halt trying to decide who to knock the stuffing out of first.

"I wish I had know about this 3 or 4 years ago Sirius, seriously." Harry called, drawing Sirius' attention away form his father again.

"Give up, Sirius. You'll never beat them if they double team you like this," Lily said. "Seriously."

"That does it," Sirius fumed and plopped down on the couch, shooting Lily a dirty look, "from here on out I will only answer to Padfoot."

Harry sat on the couch next to him and said, "I'm sorry Sirius, from now on we'll behave." Harry caught his dad's eye and smiled before he continued. "Seriously."

Many hours later, after the two Potter men had teased Sirius so badly that he had left, James and Harry sat on the porch talking quietly. When Harry asked, "What time is it? I've been here for hours and it looks like the middle of the day."

"Time is only an illusion really. You'll find that many things are the same here as they were before, but many things are different as well. Time being one of them, age is another." James laughed. "I had about the same reaction to Albus as you did."

"Yeah, seeing him so young was odd."

They lapsed into silence. Harry was having a hard time dealing with two conflicting feelings. Hugging his mother, playing with his dad and godfather, feeling at peace for the first time; and knowing deep down what his death really meant for his friend and the Order.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Me being here…being dead…it means Voldemort won, doesn't it? It means my friends, the Order…"

"Could you have done anything differently?" James asked him.

"No"

"Then don't worry about it, you did what you could. The rest is to the Fates." Harry nodded. "I'm proud of you, by the way. Your mum and me would have had heart attacks if it were still possible when that snake told you she wanted to switch sides." James was laughing before he finished, and Harry was staring at him aghast.

"You… saw that? You can watch? Can I see my friends? Can they see me? How does that work." Harry's mind was reeling.

"You can watch those that want you to, when they want you to, if you choose. But Harry you shouldn't watch them now. You still have to many ties to that world, you miss them and they're still grieving for you… to watch now can only hurt you. Believe the voice of experience, Harry. Wait. Give them time to recover."

"You watched Sirius confront Peter, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Harry thought about what his father had said. It made sense. If he watched them now, he would see their pain and not be able to comfort them. If he watched them now, he might see them die. If he watched them now… he didn't care.

"Dad?"

James looked at his son. Harry really was just like him. He knew that look, and he knew that it was no use to argue. So he didn't. "I hope you don't regret this, son. Come on. I'll take you the Styx."


	4. Plan B

_**Plan B**_

Seven men sat around the old wooden table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place in London. The only coherent members of an Order doomed to failure. Remus, Shacklebolt, Arthur, Diggle, Aberforth, Dung, and Moody each understood the gravity of what had happened earlier that day, each knew that the war they fought was now doomed. That part of this travesty had not yet sunk in for those grieving in the other room, but it would eventually. These men hoped to have a course of action planned before then.

"What if we launched an all out attack against the bastard? Harry destroyed the last of those damned Horcruxes before he died. Maybe one of us can get lucky and kill him. We at least stand a chance now while he's mortal. If he finds out we knew about and destroyed his safety nets we lose what hope we still have." Moody reasoned.

"That hope _is_ dead Mad-eye, 'the _one_ who had the power' is gone. GONE, DAMN. How did we let this happen? How could they have gotten to him there? Merlin, we were so close. Too close to let that son of bitch…" Remus stopped as his face fell into his hands, a fresh flow of tears falling unchecked from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, James."

Aberforth reached out and touched Remus on the shoulder, "The dead do not need your apologies, my boy. But the living do need you wisdom and strength. What has happened, has happened. What will be, will be. Focus on the now, and let the dead tend their own."

"Sorry Abe, you're right. What were you saying Mad-eye?"

"If we attack now, we might stand a chance. All of the horcruxes are gone, Harry took two of that bastard's top followers out before he…well he took two of them with him. Voldemort knows that Harry is…dead…if we attack now he won't be expecting it. If it can be done without Harry, it has to be in the next 48 to 72 hours."

"And what about Har… the body? That doesn't leave us much time to make arrangements." Arthur objected.

"Remus was right before, if word gets out that Harry is dead every wizard in Europe with panic. We have to move on Voldemort before that news breaks if we're going to move at all. But you're right, Arthur, we can't leave Harry's body upstairs." Kingsley paused, rubbing his face with his hands. "What if we revert to tradition and burn the body? We can build a pyre within the wards at the burrow. Make plans tonight, hold the service tomorrow, and still attack Voldemort within the given time frame."

Dung spoke up for the first time. "You're just blowing smoke if you think you can burn Harry in the morning and have an army ready to fight by night, Shacklebolt. Have you been in the living room? Have you seen the state they're in? Damn, Kingsley. It'll never happen. I would be the last person to sell those kids short after what they've accomplished, but you can't ask them to burn their friend, then go off to battle. The Weasley girl apparently saw him die, and Ron hasn't spoken since he saw the body. Hell, he hasn't even moved on his own since then. Molly and Minerva are hysterical, Tonks too for that…"

"Is fine," came a voice from the doorway. The men all turned to see Tonks standing there. "I think you're wrong. Those kids…I'm convinced there is _nothing_ they can't do. Those four were the heart and soul of this Order. Yeah, they've taken a hard blow, but watch and see. They may be young, but they're still the strongest among us."

Her words seemed to give the others hope. She walked to the table and sat by Remus taking his hand. The group sat quietly for a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

"So how does this work?" Harry asked his father once they had stopped at the edge of a river.

"This is the River Styx. On one side is life, on the other death. We can look on the other side kind of like a Pensieve. All you have to do is think about who you want to see. Most of the time it works, but sometimes it doesn't. The best I can figure, the person we want to see, has to want to be seen. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Alright. Who are looking for?"

"Ginny."

James took a deep breath. "Harry, please. Look at some one else first. Decide if you really want to see your friends mourn you before you ask to see her."

"Fine. Remus."

"Touch the water, and picture him. When you see him, step into the water."

Harry reached out, putting his hand in the cold water. He pictured Remus as he had seen him the day he met him, asleep on the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly, he could see his reflection in the water, looking about as worn and haggard as he had on the train. Harry stood up as stepped into the river. The moment both feet were in the water the bottom dropped out from under him, and he felt the same falling sensation one got when entering a Pensieve. Harry landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, James landing right behind him. They had fallen into the middle of a conversation.

Remus was speaking,"…son of bitch…" Remus stopped as his face fell into his hands, a fresh flow of tears falling unchecked from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, James."

"I hate it when he apologizes to me for things he couldn't help." James said from behind Harry. "Sirius used to do that all the time, too"

"So I assume, like a Pensieve, we can't interact with them?" Harry asked moving around to stand behind Remus.

"Correct." His father replied. Harry reached out to touch Remus, but his hand simply moved through the man.

"Sorry Abe, you're right." Remus was saying. "What were you saying Mad-eye?"

"If we attack now, we might stand a chance. All of the horcruxes are gone, Harry took two of that bastard's top followers out before he…well he took two of them with him. Voldemort knows that Harry is…dead…if we attack now he won't be expecting it. If it can be done without Harry at all, it has to be in the next 48 to 72 hours."

"And what about Har… the body? That doesn't leave us much time to make arrangements." Arthur objected.

"Remus was right before, if word gets out that Harry is dead every wizard in Europe with panic. We have to move on Voldemort before that news breaks if we're going to move at all. But you're right, Arthur, we can't leave Harry's body upstairs."

"Merlin, they put me upstairs? I hope they at least put me in an empty room." This was more surreal to Harry than seeing Dumbledore at twenty had been.

Harry stopped talking when he realized Kingsley was speaking again, "…burn the body? We can build a pyre within the wards at the burrow. Make plans tonight, hold the service tomorrow, and still attack Voldemort within the given time frame."

Dung spoke up for the first time. Harry was surprised to see that he was sober for once. "You're just blowing smoke if you think you can burn Harry in the morning and have an army ready to fight by night, Shacklebolt. Have you been in the living room? Have you seen the state they're in? Damn, Kingsley. It'll never happen. I would be the last person to sell those kids short after what they've accomplished, but you can't ask them to burn their friend, then go off to battle. The Weasley girl apparently saw him die, and Ron hasn't spoken since he saw the body. Hell, he hasn't even moved on his own since then…"

"Oh, Gin. Baby." Harry looked at his father. James could see the pain in his eyes. "Ron." Harry rubbed his face. Maybe watching now wasn't a good idea after all.

"Is fine" Harry and James looked with the other towards Tonks when she spoke. "Those kids…I'm convinced there is _nothing_ they can't do. Those four were the heart and soul of this Order. Yeah, they've taken a hard blow, but watch and see. They may be young, but they're still the strongest among us."

Remus held out his had to her and she took it. James smiled. "I was glad to see those two get together. She's good for him. He was always so afraid to let people in because he's a werewolf. And you know, to my knowledge, not one of his friends ever turned on him after they found out."

"He's a good man." Harry replied, looking at Remus as he spoke. "That shows through regardless."

James nodded, then both Potters turned their attention back to the conversation that had resumed.

"So you want to launch an all-out attack tomorrow night in the hope of killing Voldemort. Is that what you were saying?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," replied Moody. "if you and Kingsley can get us Auror support then here's what we'll do…"

Harry listened to the adults plan the attack for the following night for awhile. It sounded like a suicide mission. He shook his head and looked at his father. James wore the same grim express he did. This plan was going to bring them a lot of company in the Great Beyond very soon. Harry turned and walked back to his father.

"Ready to go?"

"No, I'm going into the living room." James started to protest, but stopped when he met Harry's eyes.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No"

"Alright"

Harry walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room. He slowed as he approached. He could hear many people crying. He steeled himself for the worst and stepped into the room. The scene that met him brought tears to his eyes. Ginny sat staring into the fire, tears pouring down her face quietly. Ron sat in a chair staring straight ahead at nothing. Hermione had her arms around Mrs. Weasley, and both were wailing loudly Professor McGonagall had her face in her hands crying silently, and Hagrid was wiping his nose with a table cloth. It looked as if this was the second or third he had gone through as there were a pile of them on the floor at his feet. There were others in the room crying and trying to comfort one another, but Harry's eyes returned to Ginny. He walked over to her and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you." He reached up and stopped his hand so it cupped at her cheek. He was surprised when she tilted head towards his hand and murmured. "I love you, Harry."

Harry tried to get another response out of her but it was no use. Maybe she hadn't really heard him to began with. After what seemed like ages he rose and walked to Hermione. She was still sobbing into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. He touched her hair and she shuddered. Harry pulled his hand back and simply looked at the crying women. His heart aching to comfort them, but knowing there was nothing he could do. He turned to walk to Ron.

Ron still stared blankly ahead. Harry knelt in front of him as well. Ron's eyes moved and locked with his. Ron's eye widened in shock for a moment then he blinked and shook his head. Bringing his hands to his face he muttered, "I'm going crazy."

Harry had thought he'd imagined that his best friend had seen him until Ron spoke, then he had been sure he had. Harry reached up and touched Ron's leg. This time his hand was stopped, instead of traveling through the person as it had previously. Harry was a little surprised, but seemed to know what to do.

"Ron, listen to me. Go to bed. Get Ginny and Hermione and go get some sleep. You're no use to anyone as tired as you all are, and the Order needs you three to be functional. Get them and go to bed. If you keep this up you'll all make yourselves sick. You have to sleep."

Ron moved his hands away from his face and looked at Harry again. This time was different. He seem to look through him instead of at him. Then, if Dung was to be believed, Ron did something he had not done for many hours. He spoke.

"Right, right." He rose and walked toward Hermione. "We need rest, 'Mione. We're no good to anybody this tired. Let's go to bed."

The whole room had stilled when Ron spoke. His brothers hadn't been sure he would ever recover, and here he was all of a sudden suggesting something as normal as sleep. Ron walked over to Ginny and pulled her up. She looked up at him.

"Harry wouldn't want us making ourselves sick over this. Come on. Lets get some sleep."

Ron walked her over to where Hermione still sat. He held out his hand to her. She took it and the three of them left the room. Harry stood there dumbfounded. Ron had heard him, he was sure of it. Ron had even used his words in getting the girls to go upstairs. Harry turned and followed them.

The three teens went up the stairs together, and into the girls room. Ginny was still crying, but Hermione had managed to calm down a bit.

"Er… would you girls mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't think I'm ready to go into mine and Harry's room yet."

"Sure Ron." Hermione answered. "What happened? You haven't moved on your own in over half a day, and now you seem normal. Are you alright?"

"This is gonna sound crazy," he started as he sat down on his sisters bed leaning against the head board. "but I could have sworn I saw Harry. He was right in front of me, then he was gone. I thought I was going mad until I heard him, plain as day, as if he really was right in front of me. He said we'd all make ourselves sick if we didn't sleep and to get you two and get some rest. So I did. Anyway what he said made sense. The Order still needs us, so we need to get it together."

"That doesn't sound crazy, Ron. I thought I heard him. He said he was sorry and that he loved me." Ginny wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry used to say that sometimes he could feel Sirius watching him…if that's really possible it make sense that he would still look out for us."

Hermione nodded. "That does sound like something Harry would do. He always did have a saving-people thing. What I don't get is how Malfoy was able to kill Harry in the first place."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked as Ginny laid her head in lap, and started quietly crying again.

"Well, that prophecy. It said "'_either must die at the hand of the other.' I thought that that meant that just like only Harry could kill Voldemort that only Voldemort could kill Harry. I guess I was wrong." She was sobbing again before she finished speaking._

_"Yeah. Come here." _

She got up and walked across the room to the other bed. Ginny was already asleep with her head in her brother's lap. She lay down, resting her head against Ron's chest and cried herself to sleep.

Harry's mind was reeling. _E__ither must die at the hand of the other… as soon as Hermione stopped speaking he turned and ran from the room. Not only had he actually interacted with his friends, but Hermione was right. The prophecy should have meant that only Voldemort could kill him. _

_Harry ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. "Dad! We have go! I have to talk to Dumbledore! You're never going to believe what just happened!" _

_**Closure **_

_"Harry that's just not possible." Albus told him after he had related what had happened at the Styx. "the dead can't interact with the living unless they choose to remain earthbound as a ghost."_

_Harry sat with his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore in the living room of Godric's Hollow. At least he though it was Godric's Hollow, it had never occurred to him to ask, and now that it had, there was a more important issue to discuss._

_"Possible or not, it happened. I followed them upstairs. They even said that they thought they had heard me. But that's no the point. Hermione is right. The prophecy said that '__E__ither must die at the hand of the other.' Voldemort didn't kill me. Lucius Malfoy did. That shouldn't have been possible. He shouldn't have…"_

_"Harry," Sirius interrupted. "It's done. It did happen. You can't undo it."_

_Harry turned to look at his godfather. "Take me to the Fates, Siri. I want answers, and you four don't have them."_

_Sirius nodded._

_"I'm going, too" James said, as his son and best friend rose, heading out the door. _

Ron woke first. His back was sore from sleeping sitting up, and his shirt was almost soaked through from Ginny and Hermione's crying. He looked at the clock on the table beside the bed. _2:47am_, they had slept almost five hours. Harry had been dead for almost 20 hours. This time yesterday, Ron and Harry had been asleep in his room at the Burrow. Now everything was different. In a single moment he had lost his best friend and his world had been thrown askew. Ron chocked back a sob, trying not to wake the sleeping girls.

Hermione woke anyway. "What time is it?"

"Close to 3." Both Ron and Hermione were surprised when Ginny answered.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Can't." she sniffed. "When I close my eyes I see him fall."

Ron shifted and pulled his little sister into his arms and held her as she cried. Hermione rubbed her back and tried to whisper reassuring things, but the effect was ruined as she too was crying. The three held on to each other, desperately trying to find some since in what had happened.

Finally Ron spoke. "Let's go down stairs. I'm not hungry, but we should at least try to eat something. We didn't at all yesterday."

The girls nodded and the three headed down stairs.

_ Ginny sat alone in the living room in front of the fireplace, tears rolling down her face again. She thought back to the conversation she had walked out on earlier in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione had just managed to convince her that life must go on, no matter how hard it would be, when they were told that the adults had arranged a pyre for Harry for ten o'clock this very morning. It was now five o'clock. It still didn't seem real to her that Harry was gone. In five more hours it would seem very real. She stared into the fire. It was beginning to die. She thought about trying to find another log to throw on it, but decided that letting it burn out seemed more fitting. It was a good representation of how she felt inside; alive, but smothering. _

_She stared. Watched as the last of the fire disappeared and all became ember. Watched the embers glow, fade and then disappeared. All that was left was the skeletal pieces of wood. As the fire die, her tears lessoned. She felt empty, hollow. But she did not have the luxury of falling apart. First, she would say goodbye to the love of her life and then she would go to war. She thought this battle plan sounded ludicrous, she was sure it would get them all killed. 'But then' she thought with a derisive laugh 'at least I'll be with Harry again.'_

Hermione had walked out of the kitchen only moments after Ginny had. She thought about joining Ginny in the living room, but she didn't seem to want company. Hermione wondered through the house not really seeing where she was going. What the hell were the adults thinking to ask this of them? She wondered through the study. The fancy quills and ornate bottles of ink seemed to comfort her somehow. She wondered on. This was a kamikaze attack and they all new it. It was reckless and unorganized and… 'very much something Harry would have suggested.' She smiled to herself with that thought.

Hermione stopped and looked around, seeming to take in where she was for the first time. She had never been in this part of the house before. She vaguely remembered going up about three sets of stairs so she must be on the forth floor. The forth floor… Remus had put Harry somewhere on the forth floor. Hermione turned slowly and walked down the hall. She needed to see him. Ginny had seen him fall. Ron had gone up the stairs back at the burrow. She began opening doors slowly afraid of what she might find, but needing it all the same.

She found him behind the third door she opened. The sight of him laying on the bed so still stole her breath. She griped the door handle as tightly as she could, gazing ahead transfixed. When her breath returned, she stepped resolutely into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked to the bed and knelt beside it, slowly reaching out and taking his hand. A fresh flood of tears washed down her face when she felt how cold and stiff he was. She collapsed, half on the bed and half on the floor, clutching his hand and crying.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. Both girls had fled from the room. He couldn't believe that the Order had made decisions this monumental without the three of them. Harry would have flown into a rage had he just heard all of this. Ron raised his eyes to the table and glared at each of the senior Order members in turn.

"You want us to do what?" Almost every one of the adults shrunk under his intense gaze, and no one answered. "You didn't just ask us to _burn_ our best friend then run off and get ourselves killed in some insane suicide mission, I know you didn't." Again he was met with silence. He turned as slammed out of the room, and ran up the stairs to the second floor room he and Harry had shared. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Harry, mate, you helped me out yesterday. I sure as hell could use you help now." Ron looked around the room willing something to happen. But nothing did. "Please Harry. We'll fall apart with out you."

Ron let his head fall into his hands and wept.

The kitchen was silent after the kids left. Finally, after what seemed like ages Moody spoke, "You were right, Dung. It was too much."

"And you're not giving those three enough credit, Mad-eye." Tonks retorted, "They're stronger than you think."

"They're still just kids, honey. I thought I would die too after James and Lily… and then Sirius and Peter. Hell I wanted to die." Remus shook his head ruefully.

"But that left you alone. They have each other. They'll pull through. I know they will."

When the fire had burnt out completely, Ginny rose and walked from the room and up to the second floor. They would win tomorrow or die trying.

When her last tear had fallen, Hermione stood up and let go of Harry's hand. She walked out of the room resolute. They might all die tonight, but they would go out in a blaze of glory.

Ron raised determined eyes to the girls as they walked into the room. Each bore the same look. They would do what must be done, no matter the cost. If they lived, they could fall apart when it was over.

"It's suicide, you know that right, what their planning" he asked when Hermione had shut the door.

"Yes. But do you have a better idea? Moody is right. Voldemort in mortal. If anyone other that Harry could kill him, it's now." She replied.

Ron nodded, but Ginny spoke. "Let's do it. Let's Give 'um hell"

Tonks was the only one not surprised when a few hours later the three kids returned with an impressive aura of determination about them.

"I told you they were made of stronger stuff than you gave them credit for." She said to Moody.

"If we're going to do this. Go get Harry and do it now. Time's wasting." Ginny said after all the eyes in the room had returned to her and her friends. "don't misunderstand, none of us are ok. If you are going to do this, do it before our resolve fails. Do it now."

Remus nodded and left the room the get Harry's body while Arthur made portkeys to take them to the Burrow.

The party arrived and walked to the pyre Tonks and Shacklebolt had setup only hours earlier. Remus had wrapped Harry's body in a shroud before arriving. This was going to be hard enough without everyone having to actually see _him._ Remus carried Harry to the pyre and laid him across it. He turned to look at Bill and Charlie, who were supposed to light it, but what he saw brought tears to his eye anew. Ron, Ginny and Hermione each had a torch in their hands.

"It should be us." Ron told him before he could object to the change in plans.

The three of them walked towards the pyre and set fire to it. The rest of the Order sobbed, but the three of them had no tears left. The group watched as smoke billowed upwards. A spell had been cast on the pyre to contain the smell, but the smoke was still oppressive. Finally, the smoke thinned, the pyre started to crumble, and nothing was left but ash.

"Well," said Ron, the first to speak since the fire had been lit. "Let's go die. What's the plan?"


	5. Unfinished Business

_**Unfinished Business**_

Harry followed his father and godfather to what looked like a rundown shack in the middle of the woods. He was startled to find himself surrounded by this many trees as no forest had been visible from the house and they had not been walking very long. Maybe they had gone further than he thought. His mind had been in a whirl with the possible implication of his journey into the Styx, and he had not been paying particularly close attention to where they were going.

_"Either must die at the hand of the other… at the hand of the other."_ logically he knew he should not have been able to die because of Lucius Malfoy's curse, but obviously he had. Why? How? Was it possible…

He was jarred out of his thoughts when Sirius spoke to him. "This is it." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and continued. "They speak in riddles, Harry. Everything they say could have a double meaning. Hold your temper or they wont speak to you. And above all make sure you ask the right questions to get the answers you want, they don't just volunteer information."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Aren't you coming in with me?"

"No" James answered. "We can't. These are your questions, your life, and your death. It's not our place to know."

Again Harry nodded. He stood looking at the little cabin. It looked as if a strong wind would blow it over. Cracks, dry rot, and termite damage covered every visible piece of the façade. He slowly walked towards the door, then through it. The door shut behind him with a resounding, almost metallic, bang. The inside was pitch black and had an earthy feel to it, like a cave. He swung to face the door after hearing the clanging sound it made.

As soon as his back was to the rest of the room he heard a chant start to rise. An eerie sound, ethereal feminine voices chanting the prophecy in what could have been a round or a double echo. "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…"_ over and over again they sang the words that had defined most of Harry's short life.

Harry stood transfixed listen to them sing. The sound was sad, yet peaceful. He turned to face them when they finished. What he saw was not at all what he had expected. He knew of the fates from mythology, three women cutting the thread of lift of the mortal creatures. He had almost expected hags or at least ugly old crones, but that was not what he saw.

Before him sat three females. As cute little girl, maybe seven, spinning raw wool into thread. At her feet lay a large hound that she reached down to calm when Harry turned his attention to the three. The child smiled warmly at him, but didn't speak, before returning to her work.

Across from her sat an extremely attractive woman in what seemed to be her late twenties. She was weaving the cloth the child spun into an intricate tapestry depicting all of life; births, deaths, celebrations, wars, love and loss. All the while she was telling stories to the little girl about what she was weaving.

A third sat by the fireplace in a rocking chair. She was an old woman, but the remnants of what was once great beauty still filled her tired face. In one hand she held a sliver knife, with the other she was slowly taking apart the beautiful tapestry. As he watched she pulled a single thread towards her and placing the ornate knife to it, cut the thread from the tapestry. All in all, the scene before him was a comforting and peaceful one.

"How can we help you, young one? What wisdom do you wish, my son?" Harry gaze locked on the old woman, for it was she how had spoke.

"Who…who are you?" he ask.

"I am Blind Fate, the Crone of Mortality. This is my daughter, the Matron of Life, and my granddaughter, the Joy of Youth." As she spoke she cut another strand off of the tapestry, then using the knife indicated the other two in the room.

As Harry watched this he realized that the old Lady was indeed blind, for she looked in his direction as she spoke but not at him. "I was told you could answer my questions." He continued.

"You my ask, and I will answer. But will you understand? Sit." At the last she pointed to a stool beside her.

Harry walked across the room and sat down. The old hound rose from his place by the child and trotted over to sniff him. after deciding that he was not a threat the dog plopped down at his feet. Harry smiled reminded forcibly of fang, Hagrid's boarhound. He patted the dog on the head before turning his attention back to the old Lady. "what are you all doing?"

"We are Maid, Matron and Crone. The cycle of life from birth to youth, youth to experience, experience to wisdom, and wisdom to death. The child spins life, from chaos of the wool to the order of the thread. My daughter lakes that life and weaves it into time, into experience and memory. I cut the old, the sick, the unlucky and the ready out." The crone explained. "but you are not here, my dear, to speak of these things, but to receive you answers. Ask."

"Why am I dead? You sang the prophesy. You know it applies to me. Was I wrong to believe that only Voldemort could kill me?"

"No" she answered him. "I do not know why you are here, only you know this. I cut the thread and the soul attached enters the Next, the After."

"But why?" Harry asked.

The crone laughed at him "Because the Power assigned my family this duty."

Harry sighed and asked his question again. "If I didn't misunderstand the prophecy, and only Voldemort could kill me. Why am I dead? It was Lucius Malfoy that sent the curse."

"Why indeed, young one. Why did you answer that call?" again she chuckled, and looked at him expectantly as if he aught to know the answer to that.

Harry was starting to get frustrated at this point. "I don't know. I didn't want to die. I wanted the damn war to be over so I could rest. I wanted the Snake to be gone and take all his minions with him. I am just so…_furious_ at him for all he's taken from me, and from those I love. I'm angry at the Powers for demanding something of me that I could never do. And then not even giving me a hint of how they expected me to do it. 'power he knows not' my arse."

The crones gentle laughter stopped his rant. "I'm sorry mama, I shouldn't have ranted like that."

"No, my son. You did what you wanted me to do. You answered your own question."

Flabbergasted, Harry just stared at her. "I what? Why…how… I what?"

"You asked me why you died. I told you I did not know and asked you why you are here. Now you have told me. It is up to you to determine what to do with this information."

"What did I tell you? What did my rant let you understand? Why did I die? Did I have a choice?"

"Which question do you wish me to answer child?"

"All of them" Harry near panted "Answer all of them."

"Alright, you told me you were Furious, and that you didn't know what power you possessed. You died because you answered the call, and yes, you had a choice."

Harry put his head in his hands defeated. He had chosen this? Why? What could he have don't differently? He wallowed internally in self-pity for a moment before the rest of what the crone had said hit him. "What is the 'power he knows not'? Dumbledore said it was love? Is that wrong?"

"You child do have a great capacity for love, you mentor was not wrong about that. but that is not the power. All things love young one, even monsters. Theirs may be a twisted love, but to them it is no less dear. You power, child, is knowledge of what is to come."

"What is to come? I don't understand."

"Your Snake fears death. You do not. You have seen it. Tasted it. You have no fear of what comes After." She explained.

"But what good does that do me? I can't kill him form here. How can I help my friends if I'm dead? How am I supposed to save the world now?"

"By answering your call." She said calmly in the face of the almost panicked young man.

"My call?" he asked confused "You've said that before. What does it mean?"

"I do not call, child. I demand. I order souls to move beyond the mortal realm. You my son were call out. And you choose to answer that call, that is why you are here. To understand you answer t your call."

"How?"


	6. Cry Havoc

_**Cry Havoc**_

In the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, a somber group sat around an old wooden table making battle plans.

"THEY CAN GO, THEIR TOO YOUNG!" yelled Molly Weasley. She had accepted that her oldest sons were going to go on that cockamamie raid. But she would not let them take her babies.

"Mom, sit. Look, we're dead, all of us. If Voldemort wins he WILL hunt us down and kill us. Whether you like it or not Gin, 'Mione and I are on the top of his hit list." Ron said, calm in the face of his mother's rage.

Molly burst in to tears and collapsed in to her seat. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she would give in gracefully.

Then Ginny picked up where her brother left off. "The only chance we have – any of us, 'cause the whole order is on that same list – is to find a way to kill Voldemort. I don't want to die mum, but I would rather die and be with Harry again than to live in a world where that snake-faced, sodding, son of a bitch won."

The whole table was taken aback by the vehemence of her conviction, and the depth of her profanity. For a moment, no one spoke. Then Bill gave a sad snort of laughter. "You've spent too much time with Ron and the twins, munchkin. You're starting to pick up their bad habits."

"I've heard every one of those words from you too, big brother." She replied mockingly.

"Yeah, but not in front of mum."

"So, what did the Fates tell you, kiddo?" Sirius asked as soon as Harry emerged from the hut.

"I have no idea. I went in thinking I new what the answers might be, and came out not even sure what the question was." He replied shaking his head.

James busted out laughing. "Well at least you have eternity to figure it out. Come on, son. Let's go home."

"You guys go ahead I need to think." He told them. He turned to walk in a different direction, but stopped and turned back puzzled.

"Where are we? How do I get back to Godric's Hollow – it is Godric's Hollow right?"

"Yes, it is." His father answered him. "and travel here is easy. Just think about where you want to end up, and no matter what direction you take, when you stop, your where you want to be."

"Huh, neat." Harry paused again then asked the question that his visit to the Fates had raised and that the old woman had refused to answer. "Er…is there some sort of red phone to God around here?"

This question produced identical blank looks from both men. "A red what to who?" his godfather asked.

"Never mind, I saw it on one of Dudley's TV shows once." Again he was met with vacant expressions. He decided to ask about what had confused him the most. "Do either of you know the significance of me being angry?"

"You had your mothers temper?" Sirius ventured. "they say the 'hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath,' and with your mother… never a truer thing was said."

"That's actually a misnomer." All three jumped at this new voice "Hello Sirius, James, Harry." With each new greeting Albus tipped his head in the direction of the greeted.

"Albus," replied James. "what's a misnomer?"

"Hell hath no fury." He replied. "Hell hath fire, the Furies hath fury."

Harry tuned out the conversation at this point. He missed Ginny, he was confused to no end by his conversation with the Fates, and he was irritated at that infuriating old woman for not giving him any strait answers. He looked back as his father who was deep in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Sirius caught his eye and smiled. Harry returned it then pointed away and waved before walking away from the group to find someplace quite to think.

Harry walked in silence thinking of all he had learned, not learned, lost and gained. He took no particular notice of where he was going or of his surroundings until he stepped knee deep in water, then fell face first from the drop. He came of sputtering and looked at his surroundings for the first time since he had left the others. Harry was surprised to find himself sitting in the river Styx.

Harry half swam and half crawled to the bank of the river then hoisted himself out. He remembered what his dad had said about travel in this place. "Just think of where you want to be and you'll get there. Have I been thinking about the Styx? Well no, but I was thinking of everything I left behind. Great and now I'm soaking wet, standing by a river in the Great Beyond, talking to myself. Damn. At least at the Dursley's I had Hedwig."

As he spoke, an image of his bird appeared in the river. He stared at it for a moment. "Why not, she never answered me anyway. Maybe I'll think more clearly with her around." And with that he stepped into the river.

Harry found himself in his and Ron's bedroom at Grimmauld Place. As soon as he landed Hedwig looked up at him. she hopped up and down for a moment before hooting and flying to him. He raised his arm out of habit allowing her to land gracefully on it. She quickly rushed up is arm to his shoulder to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, hooting all the way as if unsure whether to scold him for leaving her or cry with relief because he was back. To say that Harry was shocked at being solid enough to catch Hedwig would be an understatement, to say nothing of her being able to see him.

"I've missed you too, girl." He cooed to the owl that was making such a fuss over him. "Why am I always different? What the hell is these call? Why is my being mad important? And why in the bloody blue blazes did I have to die to find my special power?"

At his impromptu rant Hedwig hooted balefully and hoped onto the desk beside him. she fixed him with the he big blue eyes, her expression clearly asking, "What are you going on about, and why are you expecting me to answer you?"

Harry chuckled and sat down in the desk chair. "I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?" he spent the next few hours telling his loyal familiar everything that had happened to him, ending with his conversation with the Fates. However, this time he paused recalling that anger had not been the word he had used, it had been Fury. Then he recalled the last thing Dumbledore had said. The Furies. Harry jumped up intent on leaving the Styx and finding the furies when he heard a scream coming from down stairs. Mrs. Weasley was clearly not happy about something.

Harry made his way to the kitchen where it seemed the whole order was crowded. He walked over to where Ginny sat and listened to their machinations.

"We know the Snake bastard is holed up in the catacombs under Riddle Manner. I first problem is luring him out. Any suggestions?" Moody asked.

"Let me." Said a voice from the corner. "He still trusts me. And I'm the only one of us that can possibly walk in there and come out alive."

_Snape_. Thought Harry. No matter how many times he heard that mans story about the headmasters death he would never believe it. _Well I guess I must even Albus confirmed it._ Snape had claimed that the headmaster knew he was dying slowly form the damage done to his body by the Gaunt ring before he destroyed it. He also knew that Draco had been ordered to kill him. Armed with this knowledge Albus had asked Snape, if it came down to it, to kill him instead of Draco; because he believed that the young many could be saved as long as he never did anything undoable.

"Alright, Snape draws them out." Moody continues. "Make _sure_ He comes out too, it does us little good to strike at the body and leave the head." Snape nodded and moody continued. "We'll wait for night and position ourselves around the outskirts of the manner."

Every head turned to the map laying on the table as moody continued to outline the plan. Each person nodded as they were given their task. With the planning done moody folded up the map and turned to look at the group.

"Alright you lot, it 2 o'clock now, we will meet back here at 7:30, sunset is 8:46. I suggest you rest up."

At those words the kitchen began to clear. Harry waited till he was alone in the kitchen then left to find out all he could about the Furies and why they might have called him.


	7. Before the Dawn

_**Before the Dawn**_

Molly Weasley sat holding a picture of her family. Ginny was just a baby in her arms and Ron a toddler in Bill's arms. The twins were a mess all covered in chocolate, Charlie had Percy in a head lock and Arthur was trying to pull them apart. She ran her fingers over Percy's face wishing he were here with the rest of the family. What if they never saw him again? What if they went off to battle tonight and never came back?

Arthur walked in to the room as his wife burst into tears. He silently walked over to her and removed the picture from her hands, helped her to her feet and guided her to the bed on the far side of the room. He turned down the covers and helped her get settled before toeing off his shoes and crawling in to spoon next to her back.

"What's wrong, Dearheart?" he whispered as soon as they were settled.

"Percy." she sobbed turning in his arms to face him. "What if we go off tonight and get ourselves killed? I haven't seen him in months. His blocked his floo and wont return my letters, he avoids you at work… Arthur… I…"

"Shhh, love, let tomorrow worry for itself, at least one of our children wont be going to battle tonight. Even if I don't like the way he went about it at least he safe…well safer. Sleep now, my love. It'll be a long, hard night.

Remus downed the last of the Firewhiskey in his glass before hitting the lights with a Nox and settling into the bed. No sooner had he settled than someone knocked on the door. He turned his head toward the noise to see Tonks slip in and close the door behind her. "hey there." Remus smiled as he pulled the covers back on the side of the bed nearest her.

"I thought you could use a shoulder." Tonks replied as she climbed in bed with him.

Remus sniffed, "I might be too drunk to cry." He replied with a sad smile.

"Bollocks, it takes three times the alcohol to even start effecting your system and I happen to know we don't have that much in the house right now."

"Yeah well, if I live through the night I'm making the acquisition of enough my top priority"

"Come here, Puppy" she said as she pulled him to her "you look like you've been kicked."

"I feel like it, too. He was the last Tonks. My pack is gone. I feel like I have nothing left."

"You have me."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He squeezed her to him, and tried to fall asleep. After a few moments he decided that he was sober enough to cry.

Ginny curled into a ball and tried to sleep clutching a pillow to her chest, but sleep would come, and tears would come. Part of her was almost happy that she was fighting tonight, at least when she was dead she could be with Harry again. She finally gave sleep up as a bad job and padded to the door, across the hall and into her brother's room.

Ron and Hermione woke from where they lay as the door to the room opened to reveal Ginny still clutching her pillow to her chest.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind?" she whispered into the dark room.

"Not at all, honey. C'mere." Hermione replied as she beckoned Ginny to them.

Moody was still in the kitchen going over plans for that night when Snape walked back in. Snape pulled out a chair across from the old Auror and sat down.

"How early do you want me to leave, Alastor?" he asked.

"How long do you think you'll need?" the older man countered.

"I'll be gone when you meet the others then." Moody just nodded. "Do you have a plan B incase I'm walking in to a trap? The Dark Lord will know by now that Potter is dead. That I haven't returned before now could very well get me killed."

Moody just nodded again. Both men fell silent, contemplating what they were sure was the last few hours of their lives.

Bill and Charlie decided to accompany the twins back to their shop to grab any kind of prank that might be useful in the up coming battle. Fireworks could be used as a distraction, the magical equivalent of a cherry bomb could actually be used as a weapon. The twins had 10 second clones, and giggle juice that could confuse or distract Death Eaters as well. The four grabbed bags from behind the counter and loaded up on anything and everything as quickly as possible before flooing back to Grimmauld Place.

Most of the teachers that were going to be fighting had returned to Hogwarts for the moment. Resting and waiting for the battle that night. Dung had gone to Knockturn in hopes of finding any kind of helpful information. And Shacklebolt had gone to the ministry to set up a last minute notification system so that Aurors would show up during the battle, with any luck no one would notice that Harry wasn't there until Voldemort was dead and gone.

Harry raced from the Styx back to Godric's Hollow. "Dad! Mum! Siri! Anybody here?" he yelled as he entered the house. His mom came out of the kitchen smiling and handed him a cookie.

"James and Sirius are out with Albus still. What do you need sweetie?" she answered.

Harry looked at the cookie then put it on the tea table. "Mum, what do you know about he Furies?"

"Well" she began "According to legend they are the judge and executioner of the mortal world when not legal system established had doled out appropriate punishment. legend says that there are three, Alecto, who punishes unjust anger, Megaera, who punishes envy jealousy and spite, and Tisiphone, who punishes murder. They are supposed to go after those who take pleasure in hurting the week and defenseless. And see child abuse and the murder of family as the highest to crimes. Why do you ask?"

As Harry listened to his mother describe the Furies things started to fall into place. The Fates had told him he had not died, but had answered a call to the other side. She had hinted that it was the Furies that had call to him. Now he knew that the Furies were some kind of divine avengers, all he had to do know was find them. "Do you know how I can find the Furies mum?"

"Why ever would you want to do that? Sweetheart they're brutal. They haven't been allowed to fulfill their function in over 8000 years because they have no since of appropriateness. They reek vengeance on all who have done wrong, even little wrongs like…" she tossed her mind around for an example and her eyes landed on the uneaten cookie in the table in front of her son "like having a cookie before dinner."

"Good thing I didn't eat it then, isn't it? How do I find them?"


	8. The Furies

_**The Furies**_

"Harry, I don't know how to find them. I don't even know if they can be found, if they even still exist. Why do you want to find they anyway?" Lilly ask looking at her son with a worried expression.

Something in Harry held him back from telling his mother everything. If these creatures were as brutal as she said, what did it say about him that he had answered a call from them? "Just something Albus said, it got me thinking." He then changed the subject, "do you know where he is anyway?"

"No, he has many more friends here to catch up with, than your father and I." Lily allowed the change of subject and returned to here baking. As Harry rose to leave she added. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Harry walked out of the house focusing on Albus. He didn't know if travel he worked that way with people or just places, but it couldn't hurt to try. When he looked up he say the edge of a cliff just a short piece in front of him. he looked behind him and there was nothing but a grassy field. Sitting close to the edge looking out over the cliff was Albus Dumbledore. Harry walked toward him and sat down next to him.

Albus looked at Harry as he sat and gave him a smile, but did not speak. They sat in silence, both lost in thought for a while before Albus spoke. "I fear this plan is bodes ill. Many will die."

Harry nodded. "Tell me about the Furies."

Albus' explanation was much the same as Lily's. "Why do you ask?"

Harry hesitated, but then told Albus everything. "The Fates said they didn't order ma to come, but that I chose to answer when I was called. When I ask what that meant she asked me why I answered, I told her I was furious at Voldemort and wanted him gone. She said I had answered my own question. I didn't understand until I was talking to Hedwig, who could see me in the Styx too by the way. I remembered what you said about Hell and the Furies.

Albus sat quietly for a few moments before he answered, "I wish we had more time to understand this before we act on it, but if you are to use this information to help those we have left behind you are running out of time. I have never heard of such a thing before and have no idea what it could mean. I can only tell you to ask the Fates again. Now that you know the proper question to ask maybe she will give you a more understandable answer. Come, I will walk with you."

They both rose and walked away from the cliff and into the forest that had appeared behind them. They soon reached the cottage and Harry headed to the door. Albus offered "Good luck, my friend," from where he had stopped not far away.

Harry turned to look at Albus, "I'm so used to you saying 'my boy.'"

"Would that help? To have something familiar before this journey?"

"Yes"

"Good luck, my boy."

Harry entered the old cottage again. The three women were still at work, spinning, weaving and cutting. The crone bid him enter and sit. "you've come again, young one. What do you seek?"

Harry thought for a moment, then asked "Why can I interact with the living when I watch from the Styx?"

"Can you?" she cut another cord as she spoke.

"Yes, I spoke to my friend, told him to rest. He immediately did I requested. Even used the words I used." He answered, watching her cut away another life.

"Chance." She replied picking at another thread.

"No," he countered "My familiar saw me and landed on my arm. I was solid to her. Why?"

Fate cut through seven cords at once, "Tragic accident" she said holding up the cut ends, "I wish those motor thing had never been invented, they create more work than wars. And why shouldn't the live see their own?"

"I'm still alive? Of course, you weren't the ones that brought me here. I answered a call from the Furies. Can I see my cord?"

The Matron of Life spoke to him for the first time, "It is here" she pointed to a thread near to her.

Harry looked at it, but the picture was so very small. "Can you tell me what it means?"

Never breaking pace with her knitting the young woman began to speak. "There was once a sad boy that was hurt and abused, but as he grew older he grew stronger. Despite the hardships of his life, and there were many, the sad boy became a good and kind man, a great leader and a fierce warrior. He is fated to face many battles, but the doom written for him is peaceful and his life is to be one full of joy."

Harry sat thinking about what he had just been told. He was fated to be happy and die peacefully…

The Crone interrupted his musings, "Ask your question child, the time grows short and the battle is near at hand."

"Why did the Furies call me?"

"I don't know."

"How do I answer their call?"

"How do you answer any call?" she countered.

"Respond."

She nodded that that was the correct answer. Harry thought about that then stood and said "Thank you" and walked out of the door. Albus was there waiting when he stepped out.

Albus started to speak but Harry cut him off. "Tell Mum I'll be careful, and tell her, dad and Siri I love them. And if I'm right to head to the Styx, there's gonna be one hell of a show." With that Harry reached for the old man and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for everything, and I hope I don't see any of you again for a hundred years." And with that Harry stepped and thought 'alright Furies, you called and I'm answering, what do you want? And how can you help?' and he vanished form sight.

Albus stood for a moment then said "Good luck, my boy."

"He has come"

"Of course he has come, did you think he would not?"

"I didn't think he would figure it out in time, he's not proven to be the brightest star in the heavens."

"Neither are you, Tis'. And he is kindred."

Harry was very confused. He had appeared in a pitch black area, it was cold, and there seemed to be people insulting him and each other. Slowly his eyes began to adjust to the dark enough to see a closed doorway. He headed towards it. When he opened it a light turned on inside the larger room. It was empty. He walked in and looked for the voices he had heard when he appeared, and found them coming into the room from behind him.

Before Harry stood three of the most beautiful and most frightful women he had ever seen. He could easily see these women being feared and venerated by any who came across them. The first was tall and stately, elegant with long black hair. She was dressed in black leather battle armor daggers attached to her boots and across her back was a quiver and bow. Long almost translucent wings folded neatly against her back.

The second was shorter, but stronger of build. Whereas the first was built for assassination the second was made for close quarters fighting. She was about his high as 5'7" and carried two bastard swords, one at each hip, and two long daggers across her back. Her dark brown hair was cut short to stay out of her eyes and black leathery wings with claws reached above her head.

The third seemed to be made for seduction. She wore only black battle paint in artistic and strategic locations and thigh high black boots. She had feathery black wings that curled around her as she walked and waist long blonde hair. Harry stared at the three of them not daring to speak as they circled him, looking him over with a critical eye. At last the first spoke.

"I am Alecto, this is my sister Tis'" she pointed to the second with the leathery wings "and my other sister Megaera. Welcome young one."

If you wanna see what I had in mind for the Furies here are some 


	9. It Begins

_**It Begins**_

Severus Snape, Death Eater spy for the light, knelt before the Dark Lord, kissed the hem of this robes then took his place in the half circle surrounding his throne. He had less than 20 minutes to lure the Dark Lord out and was still drawing a blank as to how to achieve it.

The Dark Lord rose slowly freezing each of his followers with his gaze. This was the first full summoning since the night Dumbledore died. Snape remembered that night well. Each night in his dreams he relived it. He hated Albus for forcing him into that position. He had loved that man more than his own father and he had killed him. Sure Albus was right, he could not have lived the summer anyway, but that didn't relieve the guilt.

At least Albus had been right about Draco. The boy was caught between Scylla and Charybdis,1 while he believed purebloods to be better that any other type of wizard, he didn't think it worth fighting a war over. He was content to simply be rich and superior and let the mudblood's continue their miserable existence, that way he had someone to be superior too. Draco loved his father and wanted to make him proud, but not at the price of joining a mad man. And not if it required him to kill, he just didn't have it in him. Loathe and disdain he could do, but not take a life. Draco was currently mark-free in a small cottage in south France that Snape used as a safe house.

A gathering this large could only mean that the Dark Lord was announcing victory and the death of the Chosen One. Maybe, just maybe, a selective truth would work.

"Luciusssss, my favorite, come ssssstand by my sssside, my pet." Hissed the monstrosity the was the Dark Lord. Malfoy Sr. rose and walked to his side. "Behold, my ssssecond. My Children, I have glorious news for you all. Tonight is a night to rejoice, and rejoice we sssshall. WORMTAIL!!"

The rat scampered out and prostrated himself before his lord. "M-m-m-masters?"

"Bring out the entertainment." As the rat hurried away, Voldemort turned his attention back to his Death Eaters and began pacing across the room touching the heads of his followers. "Tonight as we celebrate, my petssss," he drug his have across Snape's face, "remember thisssss, WE HAVE WON!!! Yes, yes my loyal, the brat is dead and we have won thisssss war." He threw back his head in laughter. "Luciusss, luv, tells me again of hissss death"

Lucius began his tale, and Snape couldn't help but be impressed, the boy had actually managed to take Bellatrix with him. That boy could have been great, had he lived. During Lucius' recitation Wormtail scampered back in levitating ten bound and tie muggles, all female and all young, maybe between 15 and 20 years old. Snape racked his brain, if he didn't flush the Death Eaters out then the Order had come for nothing. The wards would take too long to breach and the defenses within the castle were too numerous for the Order to stand a chance trying to get in. He had come up with a plan, he only hoped it worked.

Moody surveyed the gathering Order members. All the faces were grim, but determined. "Alright, everyone knows their positions. Go now, Snape's already been called. Good luck." With that the groups started appariting away to their appointed locations around Voldemorts lair. "Good luck to us all."

Severus was running out of time. He knew it was risky to speak out of turn, but he couldn't risk the "party" starting.

"Master." Snape fell to his knees under the Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord did not tolerate any sign of insubordination and speak with out permission was seen as such. After what seemed like hours the curse was lifted, and Severus lay on the floor panting.

"Yes, Sssseverusss? You had ssssomething to ssssay?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Yes, My Lord. I have news from the Order." Panted Snape.

"They no longer matter, they cannot touch me," Voldemort knelt next to Snape and whispered, "I. Have. Won."

"A horcrux, My Lord." Snape replied in the same quite voice.

Voldemort's eyes grew wide. "SSSSILENCCCCCE" he bellowed. "What do you know!?"

Snape quickly checked his Occlumency shields, with Voldemort being this close he didn't want to take any chances. Still in a whisper Snape said, "The boy, My Lord, the night before he died he told Moody, Arthur Weasley and myself that he had completed the mission Dumbledore gave him. He found and destroyed a ring he clamed was your Horcrux. My Lord, the remnants of the Order gather outside to try to kill you while you are vulnerable."

Snape held his breath. If the Dark Lord thought that the Order only knew about one of his horcruxes he would be willing to show himself. He would also want vengeance for the destruction of that small part of his soul. As long as he could draw him out the Order stood a chance of killing him. He hoped this would work, this had to work.

Voldemort held his gaze for a long moment, then, "Change of plansss, my children, it sssseemsss we have unexpected guest on their way. First we will crush the ressssistancccce, then we will have our fun." He paused and look back down to where Snape still sat on the floor. "You ssshould have told me this momentsss after you heard it. _Avada_ _Kedavra."_

Harry stood aghast after being told why the furies had summoned him. He actually almost felt bad for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Almost. "What will happen to me after I do this? If I do this?"

"You will return to the Afterlife from whence you came here, of course." Replied Alecto.

"Or you could choose to stay here," purred Megaera, rapping her arms around Harry from behind. "With us."

Harry shuddered, and looked back over his shoulder. "How will I know when I'm done. I mean they will run from me once they see their comrades start to fall. How will I know I've gotten them all?"

"You will feel the mark, lov. They cannot run from you. You will instinctively know where they hide and who they are and how many are left." Meg replied as she nipped his ear.

The action sent shivers through Harry. Of all of the Furies he feared Meg the most. It was plan to see that Alecto and Tis were dangerous, but Meg didn't look it. That to him made her all the more deadly because you didn't expect it from her.

Harry took a deep breath and moved out of Meg's arms. "Can I have a second to think?"

Tis cocked her head to the side, "What's there to think about? You want he dead and we want to play."

Harry sighed and tried to explain what was bothering him. "I do want him dead, and I think most of his followers disserve what's coming. But some are just misled kids, and one is a Spy for us. What about them? And what if one of my friends gets in the way? If I do this I'll see them and they'll see me, but I wont even be able to say good-bye to them. And Fate said I was supposed to have a long life and die happy. How does that fit in?"

"We have no dealings with Fate." replied Alecto. "As for those you don't want to deliver to us, just make sure they don't get in the way. Your time is short, make your decision now."

Harry raised his head to look at her, then to her sisters. This would save his friends. He nodded, "Alright, but I want to return to my family after, not come here. I trust you to deliver justice and vengeance. I don't need to see it."

The three Furies gathered around Harry, one at his back and two slightly in front to form a triangle around him. They each raised their wings so that the tips touched those of their sisters. Alecto behind him began the chant placing her hands on his back. Just as she began to repeat herself Tisiphone joined her and reached down and grasped Harry's right hand bringing it palm up to her face. At the third repeat of the chant Megaera joined, and repeated Tis's action on the left. The fourth time through Alecto removed her hand from Harry's back and walked around to stand between her sisters facing Harry. Meg and Tis kept chanting as Alecto spoke to Harry. "Are you ready Mstislav?"2 Harry nodded again just as Meg and Tis finished the chant and each bit into the wrist they held.

Harry crumpled to the ground in pain. Knowledge pounded in his head as he curled into a ball. He screamed as wings ripped from his back. Battle after battle replayed through his mind as he absorbed what he Furies had given him. All their knowledge of warfare and strategy, their combined skills and strength all for a single purpose, a single mission Deliver Voldemort and all his Death Eaters to them. 8000 year the Furies had been forbidden to take vengeance on man for their sins, now the Powers had seen fit to let a Fury walk on earth again.

1 Scylla was a Sea monster that has 12 feet and 6 heads with 3 rows of teeth; dwells in a cave on the opposite side of a strait to Charybdis, and Charybdis was a Monster whirlpool, sucking and belching forth water three times daily; dwells opposite Scylla, on the side of a strait identified as the Strait of Messina. Both are from Homer's Odyssey

2 Means "vengeance and glory" from the Slavic elements _mshcha_ "vengeance" and _slav_ "glory".


	10. Vengeance

_**Vengeance **_

Albus approached Godric's Hallow after having been left by Harry in the woods. Lily, James and Sirius were all there, seating outside on the porch. He walked to the steps and stood looking at them.

"Albus?"

"You need to go to the Styx. I'm not sure what will happen, but I know we need to see it. the battle will begin soon." He answered the unspoken question James had posed.

The three stood and began to walk away. Lily turned around and ask. "Are you not coming?"

Albus shook his head. "There are many other that should be there. And many will join us this day. I will come if there is time." With that he headed in the other direction while Sirius and the Potters went off to the River Styx.

* * *

Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters poured out of the entrance to the catacombs. They outnumbered the Order members there over 3 to 1. He stayed at the entrance, safely tucked away behind his minions. It seemed the Order's plan was to cause a distraction and then divide and conquer.

Explosions rang out in all directions before swamps appeared swallowing his followers or his children were momentarily turned bright colors or into bunnies or birds, then were easily picked off. His inner circle was doing well, but most of his children were young and stupid. They were easily falling prey to these deadly pranks.

But soon the Order ran out of their distractions and were forced to face his elite in single combat. Lucius was fighting Moody, the old Auror was probably the best the Order had to offer now that Dumbledore was gone. Avery was fighting one of the older Weasley brats. _It's a shame _thought Voldemort _I would have loved to have that family among my ranks, now I'll have to kill them._

The Carrow twins were fighting the Weasley twins, while Crabbe and Goyle took care of their parents. Fenrir Greyback charged at the Order's tame wolf in a vicious physical attack. _He always was partial to physical violence over magical _Voldemort thought as he watched. The LeStrange brothers and Macnair had Potters little friends huddle together and trapped between them as they slowly closed circle. Rookwood and Travers were working together to take down the Giant and Nott was fighting McGonagall.

Just as the Death Eaters began to overwhelm the Order, an earthshaking boom sounded knocking the fighters to their knees and a bright flash momentarily blinded everyone that saw it.

* * *

Harry appeared high above the battle. It took him only a moment to find Voldemort, hiding behind a line of his followers watching the battle. Harry glanced below him to see that he had captured everyone's attention, on both sides. Death Eaters and Order members alike simply stood there watching him to see what he would do. It was also apparent that no one, on either side, had recognized him yet. He decided that it was best to keep it that way for as long as possible.

* * *

No one dared to move. The winged demigods of old that had the kind of power they were seeing now had long since left the mortal realm. The creature hovered looking over the battle before it slowly descended. As it got lower they could see that it was clad in ancient battle robes, Dragon or Basilisk hide, and carried no weapons. Both of his hands were gloved; no part of his skin showed but the face and that was obscured by the huge dragon-like wings. Power radiated outward from him.

As he landed he called out in a resonating voice "Where is the one called Voldemort?"

For a moment nothing happened, then Voldemort stepped forward, through the protective line of his minions and answered the summons.

"Come forward." The Beast beckoned the dark lord to him, "You have attracted much attention from the ancient ones. Come to me."

* * *

Harry could feel the hope draining from the Order members as he coxed the Snake out of hiding. He could also see the Rat retreating into the catacombs. _No matter_ Harry thought as he watch Wormtail escape _I have plans for him anyway._

Harry watched Voldemort approach him slowly. He could tell that, while the Snake was scared, he thought that Harry had come to help or reward him. He smirked, waiting for the moment Voldemort realized how wrong he was.

Voldemort was less then 10 feet away when he saw Harry for who he was "NO… it can't be!" he screamed. Harry fixed him with a chilling look and Voldemort froze on the spot.

Harry removed one of his gloves and slowly stepped toward his nemesis. Voldemorts eyes showed real fear as Harry stretched out his had to touch him. Harry paused his had inches away from touching Voldemort and whispered. "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him... born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the on with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ And by my hand you shall die." Harry reached out and brushed his hand over Voldemorts face, and the dark lord crumpled at his feet.

* * *

Voldemort watched in horror as the-boy-who-was-supposed-to-be-dead reached for him. Just as Harry touched his face there was a bright flash and then he was in an empty room. Moments later three terrifying figures appeared, armed to the teeth and smiling sinisterly at him.

"Finally" Tis cackled, "it's been 8000 years since I'm eviscerated anyone. I'm going to enjoy you for the next 8000."

Voldemort screamed as the three set on him. He never noticed his followers begin to appear one by one, all bound tightly and chained to the wall around the room.


	11. To See and Be Seen

_**To See and Be Seen**_

Harry looked at the body that now lay at his feet with a strange since of detachment. He knew where he had sent the man and what would happen to him there. Slowly he raised his head to look around the battlefield. No one had moved since he had appeared, and it still didn't seem as though anyone else had recognizes him.

He slowly approached the closest Death Eater. It wasn't one he knew. The man never moved as Harry reached forward and touched him. As soon as he made contact the man fell dead. Harry continued at the slow pace walking from Death Eater to Death Eater slowly turning the tide of the war one by one.

* * *

The Order members stood in shock. This thing had just killed Voldemort and was calmly picking of the Death Eaters as if he were strolling in the park. 

Moody came to his senses first stunning and binding his former opponent. He then beckoned his comrades to him, taking stock to see that no one had been lost. As the Order members moved towards Moody the Death Eaters realized that they had lost and began to run. Several managed to escape, but the Order members reacted quickly stunning and binding many of their fleeing enemy.

When the creature had killed the last of the Death Eaters he could without giving chase he turned toward the Order. They were grouped together standing guard over the Death Eaters they had captured. The group watched the creature to see if he would now turn on them. He slowly began to approach them, stopping twenty feet away and with the sun at him back making it impossible to see his face clearly. They stared at him and he stared back. Then he seemed to stare off to the right for a time. The silence stretched for long moments before Moody stepped forward to speak.

* * *

Harry returned his glove to his hand as he stared at the Order waiting for one of them to recognize him, until he heard someone call his name. He turned his head sharply in that direction to see a large crowd of people watching him, his mother out in front. She started to walk to him, but James stopped her. He met Harry's eyes for a moment and nodded. 

Harry's attention was pulled back to the Order when Moody spoke to him. Moody seemed nervous.

* * *

Moody gathered his courage then addressed the creature. "Your Mightiness, we appreciate your help, but er… what will you do with us." He pointed back to his friends as he spoke. 

The whole Order was taken aback when the creature laughed. "You and your friends are free to leave whenever you want, but the Death Eaters are mine."

Moody seemed to want to argue. "Surely, they should stand trial and pay for their crimes."

"They have already been condemned, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. I would not be here otherwise. You all are free to go, they are mine."

"What will you do with them?" Moody asked him. "What are you doing!?"

Harry had been watching the whole group as he spoke to Moody and knew to the second when Ginny had recognized his voice. She slowly began walking towards him. Moody tried to stop her as she passed him, but she dodged out of his reach. Molly was beside herself yelling for her to comeback, but Arthur held her back from running after her daughter.

Ginny stopped just short of Harry and reached to touch him. He backed away from her and whispered, "Don't touch me Gin. I don't want you where I sent them."

Ginny pulled her hand back as tears filled her eyes. In the same quite tone he had used, she asked, "You're not staying, are you?"

Harry ached to hold her, to wipe her tears away. There had to be a way. The Fates had said he would die old and happy, his cord wasn't cut yet. "I can't Gin. I love you, I'll always love you." Then raising his voice he address the whole group. "Leave them when you go, they have been marked for death and I am here to give it. You cannot save them." That said he vanished from sight.

Ginny fell to her knees sobbing. Molly broke lose from her husband and went to her scooping her up in her arms. The rest of the Order wasn't far behind. Molly gently rocked her youngest, cooing softly to her.

"There, there child. It'll be alright. He's gone…" the reminder that her daughter had just walked up to a dangerous and powerful unknown being changed Molly's tune. "What were you thinking approaching that thing, **Ginevra** Molly Weasley, where has your since gone?"

Ginny looked up at her mother then over at her brother and best friend that had knelt by her as soon as they had approached. She locked eyes with Ron and whispered, "It was Harry."

* * *

After Harry vanished from sight he watched the Order run to Ginny. Her whispered revelation of his identity caused quite a stir. While his friends and family reeled under the shock they had been given he made his way over to the bound Death Eaters and touched each one. Then turned to the group on the hill that had watched the whole affair. 

Walking to his parents he stopped out of reach and said. "Don't touch me yet. I don't know what effect it would have on someone who was already dead and I don't want to take the chance that I'll send you where I'm sending them. Who are all of these people?"

Lily answered. "Those that die because of Voldemort. Albus thought they would want to see his end."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes that seems fitting."

"What happened Harry? Albus said you told him to go to the Styx then disappeared." His father asked.

"The Powers allowed the Furies to intervene. They could not be loosed, but were allowed to create a proxy. Anyone I touch will be sent to them not to the Afterlife, and they will stay there at the mercy of the Furies for 8000 years." He looked to his mother. "You were right, they are vicious."

James shuddered. "Are you one of them now?"

Harry smiled, "Only temporarily. When no one alive bares the Dark Mark I'll return to what I was." He closed his eyes and sensed the Mark. "There are only 7 left. One of them is Peter."

"It's a shame you can't sent the Rat to us." Sirius said. "I want him to suffer a little at my own hand."

Harry's eyes widened as several realizations hit him all at once. "Sirius you're a bloody genius!!! That's it."

"What's it?"

The plan formed clearly in his mind Harry turned to go, then tossed over his shoulder, "Just keep watching, it's gonna be quite a show."

* * *

AN: Points to anyone who figures out harry's plan before the next chapter goes up. :):)

And think you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!


	12. The Rat

_**The Rat**_

Harry vanished from sight after talking to his parents. He appeared in a rundown looking old house. Staying on the Plain of the Dead so that the living occupant shuddering in the corner couldn't see him, he approached the cowering Death Eater. Harry recognized him as Harper, a Slytherin one year below him. the boy was obviously terrified. As Harry looked at him, a man came out of the other room and started yelling at the boy to get his "no good lazy ass off the floor and quit whimpering."

Harry walked over to the man and appeared in front of him, blocking the man in a corner. Harry slowly removed his glove speaking as did. "The Powers have judged you and found you wanting." Having finished removing his glove Harry touched the man. The boy drew himself into a tighter ball and gasped when Harry turned to face him.

Harry looked at the boy for a long moment trying to determine if he had the Mark or not. When he found that he did, Harry sighed.

The boy gathered his courage and spoke in as whisper. "Harry?"

"He forced you to take the Mark didn't he?" Harry asked him, pointing over his shoulder at the man he had just sent to the Furies. When the boy nodded, Harry closed his eyes. "I can't let you live, but I will give you a reprieve from where I sent the others. Close your eyes. It wont hurt."

Shivering the boy did as he was told. Harry put his glove back on and turned to pick up the wand the boy's father had held. When he turned he saw Albus standing there. "Give me a moment to get the Styx. I don't think the boy has anyone there to meet him." Albus turned after he had spoken. "You're doing the right thing Harry. Not all of those who bore the mark were evil."

* * *

A few moments after having left Harry in the Styx, Albus saw the Harper boy appear. The boy still had his eye clenched tightly and was standing ramrod straight. Albus began to walk to the boy when he was stopped by someone he didn't expect.

Severus Snape had watch much of what had happened in the Styx. He had fallowed the group that was there when he appeared and watched from over to the side. He realized now that he was lucky Voldemort had killed him just before the battle had begun. He had returned to the After just before Albus and had planed to speak to him. Then he had seen one of his snakelings arrive and realized that Harry couldn't bring himself to send one so young to the fate that awaited the others.

Severus laid his hand on his old mentors shoulder. Albus turned to him surprise evident on his face. "Let me papa." With that Severus walked to the newest arrival.

Dumbledore smiled. At least his grandson was safely home with him. This time forever.

* * *

Ginny was desolate after having seen Harry again at the battle. She had refused to speak after her whispered revelation and had been taken upstairs to her and Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place. Ron had stood watch over her until the sky began to glow with hints of morning then had quietly left to rejoin the rest of the Order and find something to eat.

Down stairs was abuzz with the Order members all speculating on what had really happened. Some refused to believe that the creature they had seen had been Harry. Others were trying to figure out what Harry had become. Ron just sat quietly next to Hermione and wish he had his friend back to stay.

As the sun began to peek through the windows, Molly insisted that they all rest up from their hard night. There had been only one loss from the Order, Severus, but there had been many injuries. She shooed everyone staying there off to bed: Remus, Tonks, all her boys and Hermione. And she shooed those with their beds elsewhere off to find them.

Everyone agreed that they would meet again for an early dinner to decide what to tell the ministry about the battle and how to tell the world that Harry was dead.

* * *

Harry found and disposed of the other 4 Death Eaters leaving Peter for last. He stood over the next to last Death Eater closing his eyes and sensing the Mark. He had to make sure Peter was the last. Sensing only one last Mark, Harry vanished away reappearing in a sewer full of rats.

Making sure he had his gloves on he reached down letting his hand hover over each rat until he found the Rat he was looking for. Picking up Peter carefully making sure no part of his skin touched the Rat Harry disappeared again. This time with the Rat in tow.

Harry reappeared in a large stone amphitheater. He was standing in the center of the stage in front of a large stone arch with a curtain hanging inside of it.

Harry stood for a moment then looked to the right. His mum and dad and godfather were there. "Why are we here, pup" asked Sirius.

Harry threw the rat to the ground. "Change back Peter. I'm collecting on the life debt you owe me. You see Sirius," Harry continued keeping his eyes on the now human Rat. "The Fates said that I'm not dead. My life cord is still in the Tapestry of Time. I can go back, and Peter here is going to help me. Aren't you Peter?"

Peter shivered as he looked at the impressive figure that was the son of the friends he had betrayed. "You will help me because you owe me a life debt, and you will do it gladly and willingly because it will give you the chance to make amends. You can escape the fate the others got. Do you know where they are Peter? They are serving as toys to the Furies. 8000 years they will pay for their crimes and then, Peter, then they will Fade. They will cease to exist. But you, I'll send you to the After to face the friends you betrayed, if you help me."

Peter looked sick when Harry stopped speaking. "W..wha..at d…do I do?"

"Walk through the Vail with me." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Sirius said, "The Vail switched states, wont that give him the power you have now?"

"No." Harry replied, "He is the last. The moment we pass through the Vail, I'll just be dead. Or rather, he'll just be dead and I'll be alive in his place."

James smiled. "Good for you, Son. I hope you don't see me again for hundred years."

Harry smiled too, "Me too, I'll miss you guys."

Lily had tears in her eyes, but she too was happy for her son. "We'll be here when you get back, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Harry turned to Peter, "We have to go through at exactly the same time."

As Peter and Harry walked towards the arch James yelled "Tell Remus to quite apologizing!"

"And tell him we all want to see him get some 'wolf-cubs' with Tonks!" Sirius added.

"Oh be serious Sirius" James replied.

Harry passed through the Vail with Peter laughing at the antics of his father and godfather, who had in a very short time become more like friends to him.

* * *

The sensation of being Switch was very odd. Peter had been afraid of death, but seeing Harry, with wings and the power of the gods, apparently talking to the two dead marauders had terrified him. When he came out on the other side of the Vail he looked like he had when he left Hogwarts, and there stood James, Lily and Sirius, also looking like they had when they left Hogwarts.

Peter looked to the left to see Harry standing there, sans wings, gasping for breath. "It worked." Harry said.

* * *

As he passed through the Vail, Harry saw his parents disappear. The moment he came out the other side he remembered that breathing was necessary and that he hadn't been for a while. Still panting he looked around the now empty room. He could see clearly even though he had no glasses. Reaching for his scar he realised that that was gone also. "It worked." Even though the room appeared empty, Harry was sure his parents were still there. "I need to get back to the Order before they announce my death. I love you guys. Bye."

As Harry turned to leave, he realised that he was deep within the Department of Mysteries, somewhere he really shouldn't be, again, and apparently couldn't apparate out of. Hoping his luck would hold and he wouldn't get caught trying to sneak out, Harry started towards the door.


	13. The Next 100 Years

_**The Next 100 Years**_

There were a few close calls on the way out of the Ministry, and Harry got waylaid for a few moments by the Minister who he passed in the lobby, but Harry managed to get safely out the phone booth and apparate away to Grimmauld Place. Only to remember that number 13 had an anti-apparation field up. He remembered as he bounced off of it and landed hard on his backside in the back yard.

Rubbing his bum, he stood up and looked at the house. _Maybe I shouldn't just show up at breakfast, they do all still think I'm dead._ Having made this decision he eyed the lattice, shook his head and began to climb. _I can't believe I'm breaking in to my own house,_ he thought to himself.

Harry climbed to the top of the lattice, which ended on the second floor then jumped up and grabbed the overhand to the third and hoisted himself up. Panting, he examined the window to an empty bedroom. He didn't have a wand and the window was locked. He thought about breaking the window, then decided to try wandless magic first. He was a little surprised when the window opened easily, but then stranger thins had happened to his recently so he just shrugged and climbed in.

* * *

Molly began to clean up the last of the meal when Dobby made her stop. "Yous is having a hard night tos Missy Whessy. Yous is letting Dobby be doing his job now. Is Dobby's responsibility to be taking care of Master Harry and his Friends, it is."

Molly let out a sob at the mention of Harry and sat down hard in the nearest chair. Her whole frame shook with her mostly silent sobs. She wiped at her eyes and looked up when she heard the door open. Remus stood in the door way.

"I couldn't sleep." he offered.

Molly nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to, but I'm going to go try."

Remus nodded in reply and hugged her as she passed him. He watched her leave before turning his attention to the surprisingly happy little elf washing dishes. "Dobby, is there any fire-whiskey in the house?"

Dobby put down the dish he was washing and vanished. A moment later he reappeared with a nearly empty bottle. "Heres you are Mister Remy."

Remus looked at the bottle. "Is there any more? This isn't enough to get me as piss as I want to be for tomorrows discussion."

"There is sir but, yous should not be drinking so, Mister Remy, yous should not. Master Harry will no bes liking you doing that to yous self, he will not." The little elf told him.

Remus shook back a sob and told the elf to bring him more.

* * *

Molly went up to bed, stopping in on all her children on the way. her older boys minus Bill were all still awake and gathered in Charlie's room drinking and not talking. She gave them a disapproving look and told them that sleep would do them more good than liquor.

Bill and Fleur were asleep in their room and after a quick glance she continued on to the girls room.

She was not pleased to find Ron in Hermione's bed, but as they both appeared asleep and decently clothed she let them be.

She was most worried about Ginny. Ginny had moved into Ron and Harry's old room at some point and was asleep on Harry bed clutching his pillow to her. Molly walked in and sat down on her bed for a moment stroking her hair, but Ginny didn't acknowledge her presence. After a few moments Molly left and continued on to her and Arthur's room.

* * *

Harry stumbled into the room and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was still wearing the black leather battle robes the Furies had given him. _No wonder everyone at the ministry cut me such a wide berth… I look scary in this get up._ He peeked out the door in time to see Molly reach the top of the stairs and turn the other way before disappearing into her room.

Harry slowly and quietly opened the door and proceeded down the stairs to his room. He wanted to change before he saw anyone, and he want to see Ginny first. He made it to the door to his room without running into anyone and quietly let himself in. He had not expected to find Ginny asleep on his bed, but that was convenient. He tried his luck at wandless magic again and locked the door behind him. After a split second thought he did a silencing charm as well.

* * *

Ginny was aware of her mother's visit but had feigned sleep. Ron and Hermione had looked in on her earlier also but she'd not ignored them also. So when a fourth person came to check on her she was annoyed. Could they not tell she wanted to be alone for a while? Whoever it was this time slowly laid down on the bed with her. That struck her as odd, but she was determined to ignore them until they went away. The person placed a hand on her side and scooted closer to her so that they were spooned to her back. The hand on her side slowly moved to her stomach and she felt hot breath on her neck, then lips in a gentle kiss. Her eyes flew open and she went stiff. What in the world was going on? The moment she tensed up she heard a gentle laugh from behind her and the arm that had wound it's self around her tightened pulling her back against a solid male body. She struggled for a moment, the arm let her go easily, and turned around.

Harry smiled up at her. She stared at for a moment then dove at him sobbing. His arms came up around her holding her tightly to him. He held her tightly, slowly stroking her back as she cried. When she had calmed enough to think somewhat clearly she raised up and looked at him. He raised a hand to her face cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her lips. She timidly touched his chest and arms as if to assure herself that he was really there.

"How long can you stay?" she asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

He sat up, wiped her tears away and pulled her closer to him. "How long to you want me to stay?"

She looked up at him, "You're back?"

"I'm back."

"Forever?"

He shrugged "For the next hundred years or so."

She clung to him fiercely crying again. He just held her and wiped away her tears until she fell asleep in his arms. "Gin?"

Waking up groggily, she looked up at him. "hmm?"

"I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I have to let the Order know I'm back before they have me declared dead. That could cause uncomfortable questions."

She nodded, but wouldn't let go of him. He laughed at her softly "Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"You have to let go of me so I can change clothes and we can go down stairs"

"Mm-mm" she shook her head and nuzzled into his neck, nipping at his ear.

"Mm-hmm" he replied, rolling them both so that she was on her back looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently… just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Ginny? Can I come in? I have some soup for you." Hermione's voice sounded through the door.

Harry lowered his head a whispered quietly to Ginny, "Tell her you'll come down to eat and to go get Ron and come back. I'd rather she them alone before I see the whole order." Then he took down the silencing charm.

When Hermione heard Ginny's reply she was shocked, but left to do as her friend had asked.

"Alright Gin, let me up I need to change." Reluctantly, Ginny let him go and watched him dig out jeans and a T-shirt to put on.

"Your taller." She commented

"yes, and look" he held his hair out of the way "no more scar. I don't need glasses anymore either. One of the perks of being dead for a while. If you come back you body is damn near perfect." He gave her a cheeky grin and a quick kiss then shimmied out of his leather battle pants.

A knock sounded at the door just as he fastened the button on his jeans.

"Ginny?" it was Ron's voice.

Harry smiled and waved his hand at the door unlocking it. "you don't know what happened to my wand do you?" he asked Ginny, pulling his shirt over his head. She shook hers and he shrugged.

Walking over to the door he opened it so that he was behind it and his friends couldn't see him. As soon as they were through he shut the door and returned the spells. Both of his friends turned when they heard the door close. Ron stood stock-still looking thunderstruck, but Hermione launched herself at him asking hundreds of questions.

Harry chuckled. He squeezed her tightly then sat her down. He looked over at Ron. Ron looked back. "Are you real?" Ron asked in a whisper, "I saw you in the den too, are you real now?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm real." Ron broke into a wide grin and hugged his friend.

"Welcome back, mate."

* * *

After assuring the three of them that he was indeed real and alive Harry pointed out that he hadn't eaten in a while and that he should. They headed down stairs to the kitchen where the order was assembling to figure out what the tell the rest of the world.

On the way down they heard a sob from the library. Harry peaked in to see dobby trying to take a nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey away from Remus. Harry kissed Ginny and told them to wait he need to see Remus before the order also. His friends nodded waiting in the hall.

"…dead, Dobby. He can't like or not anymore." Remus slured.

"Master Harry is not going to like yous grieving so, Mister Remy. Please be giving me the back the bottle now." Dobby said.

Harry walked up behind Remus and took the bottle away. "He's right you know."

Remus spun around and stared at Harry. "Dad says to stop apologizing to him, Sirius thinks you should have little wolf cubs with Tonks, and I'm irritated that you never introduced me to the Serious Sirius game when he was alive. I think that was my favorite part of being dead. Oh and mom says hi."

Remus blinked then started to laugh. He picked Harry up in a bone crunching hug. "Oh I missed you pup."

"I missed you to Remus. Now I have to get down stairs before they make my whole little death thing public. It was fun for a while but I'm over it now."

They headed to the door, but Remus stumbled knocking them both to the floor. Ron and Hermione cam in to help Harry with Remus, as the man was very drunk by this point.

Ron and Hermione, with Remus propped between them headed down stairs. Harry looked over at Ginny and said. "Go with them, I want to make an entrance."

Ginny looked reluctant to let him out of her sight, but after some persuasion she followed the others.

* * *

In the kitchen the Order was debating what should be made public about the battle the night before. Many people looked up as Ron and Hermione stumbled in half carrying and drunk Remus between them. Ginny's silent entrance went almost unnoticed.

"I think we should tell them the truth, just leave out the part where the godlike thing that killed them all was Harry." Moody was saying. "None of us would have known it was him if the Weasley girl hadn't of spoken to him."

There were several nods and moody continued "As for Harry's death, I guess we will have notify to ministry. The hysteria shouldn't be as bad with Voldemort's confirmed death."

"Why ever would we want to do that?" Remus asked.

"Remus we have to let people know Harry is dead." Arthur said quietly.

"No, I think we should skip that part." Remus countered. "He wouldn't like it. He over death. He told me." Everyone stared at Remus like he was crazy.

Harry, watching the scene from just inside the door busted out laughing. All eye shifted from Remus to him. "Yeah, I would actually appreciate it if you all skipped over the death part."

Ginny shifted over to his side making sure she had a good grip as the whole order swarmed him with hugs and question. Harry returned Ginny's grip keeping her tucked under his arm and road out the storm that was the order answering their questions as best he could. He was glad to be back, but he hoped he had many years before the next battle the Fates had promised arrived.


End file.
